Black Swan: Shadow of Cascade
by emeralddusk
Summary: When darkness falls, destinies come undone.
1. Dancing on Water

_**Black Swan **_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter One: Dance on Water

In the darkness; In the shadows illuminated by a single spot of white light; Dancing with innocent, fearful passion, a young blond girl, clad in a pure, white tutu gently dropped her right arm down from her face; her eyes closed with a look of devoted sorrow on her face, the princess gave everything she had to her dance. Gentle, enchanting music seemed to fill the air. Twirling with all her love and heart flowing through her body, the innocent child suddenly felt darkness approach. His body drenched with coarse feathers as black as the seed of night, von Rothbart touched on the girl with his clawed hands, only to have her flee from him atop her weak, prancing feet. As the sorcerer's horns piercing the white light above him, Rothbart pursued the princess. Finally, the wicked man enclosed on the little, blond dancer. Darkness flashing into the scene, a flurry of white feathers flew from Rothbart's clasp. Desperately wanting to escape, the girl twirled out, but was now clad in a dress of white feathers. Her face pale and her form changed, the child flapped her winged arms up and down with tortured devotion to freedom. Still, the evil man remained, watching the swan before him fall into crushed tears as her life died with her. Among the darkness, small pedals of pure white feathers fell to the ground.

Slowly, gently opening her rested, loving eyes, the seventeen-year-old Zoey Brooks took in a fresh breath of the morning's gentle air. Her long blond hair resting on her petite shoulders, the girl rose up, gazing into the yellow embrace of the her window. Letting out a joyful moan, Zoey set her bare feet onto the floor, letting her loose, pink pajama pants flow around her ankles. The girl cracked her neck from left to right, then got onto her feet, and walked over to her bathroom. Dropping her clothing onto the floor, the teenager entered her shower, closing the tinted glass door behind her. Cool, comforting beads of water rained down on her back, soaking her streaming blond hair. Sighing in a warm embrace, Zoey covered her breasts as she looked to the sky. After about ten minutes, the girl shut off the water, grabbed one of the pink towels off the wall, and wrapped it around herself as she hummed a sweet tune.

Suddenly, the door knob began to turn, then, without warning, opened wide. Startled, Zoey's head shot back to see a dirty-blond-haired woman in her early thirties standing in the doorway. "Mommy, you scared me," Zoey said, starting to brush out her moist locks.

"I just wanted to let you know it's almost time," Ms. Brooks replied, her voice sweet and gentle. "You're gonna be late."

"I have plenty of time," the teenager replied, drying off her neck.

"Here, I'll help you get ready," Zoey's mother said, walking over to her daughter and taking the brush she gave her. "Just sit down, angel." Zoey nodded, then took a seat on a small stool, enjoying the feeling of the bristles running through her hair. Closing her eyes, the girl took in a moment of comfort, then started filing her clear nails. "I had the weirdest dream last night," she gently said, her voice almost in a whisper. "I was dancing the part of Swan Queen...then Rothbart cast his spell. I felt it all."

"Were you dancing Odette?" Ms. Brooks asked, working through her daughter's flawless hair.

"Mm hmm," the girl happily answered. "It was amazing..."

Sitting down at the breakfast table, Zoey looked at the grapefruit her mother prepared for her. "Oh, look," she cooed. "So pink, so pretty."

"You're in a good mood, sweetheart," the girl's mother replied, taking a seat across from her. "You must be looking forward to the new season."

"Yeah, it's really great being there," Zoey said. "I think they're starting to like me...The other dancers, you know?"

"Well, they should," Ms. Brooks replied. "You're the sweetest girl there...I told you they'd come around once they saw the real you. Do you know what your first production's gonna be?"

"Not sure yet," the blond answered. "Leroy always picks an amazing one, though. Oh, I'd better do my stretching."

"Don't do too much," the woman called after her daughter as she ran off to her room. "You don't wanna pull anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Zoey called back. Using delicate, precise movements, the teenager gently dusted her shoulders and legs with powder, taped up each of her toes, put her hair back into a sophisticated bun, then put on her new pink, pointe shoes over her soft pink stockings.

Her heels pattering lightly on the sidewalk, Zoey held her light coat to her chest as she made her way into the performing district of Los Angeles. The air was cool and calm on her neck and face, blowing back loose hairs around her face. This would be the girl's third year performing for Pacific Coast Academy for the Classical Arts, having made a name for herself as timid but endlessly devoted. Her roles usually consisted of young girls, frilly fairies or princesses, and the background swans in Swan Lake (her personal favorite ballet). This year would be different, she knew.

Inside the main hall, the walls were warmly colored with reds and golden trimmings. As always, posters and fliers coated the siding. The actresses' dressing room was almost entirely white with black lines separating the tiles. Lighting up perhaps the entire city was the Grand Hall, where every ballet had been held since Leroy's first production. Endless rows of plush red chairs and balconies decorated with grand Victorian hues and designs. Massive red velvet curtains shielded an elaborate stage in the heart of the section. Year after year, Zoey had performed there, dreaming of stardom and approval of her watchers. Until opening night, none but the star were allowed on that stage. For rehearsals and warm-ups, an auditorium was the center of the building. Times had been hard on the school, and rumors spoke of its closing. Everything was riding on the first production of the year, which was still to be announced.

As always, every female ballerina was sitting before the mirrors, preparing their makeup and hair. Many of which were clad in their tights and bra's (with the usual exception of Zoey, who was always too shy to show off her body). "I hear our little Rebecca's retiring this year," one of the girls said, her voice laced with mockery.

"It's about time," another girl replied. "She should've been out of here when she got more wrinkles than her mother." Zoey ignored the cruel comments, and gently stroked her cheeks with some light blush.

"If she didn't sleep with Thomas, she wouldn't even be working here," another girl snarled.

"You don't know that," Zoey finally declared.

"Excuse me?" a raven-haired girl shot back.

"Rebecca's a great dancer..." the blond defended herself, fighting back her desire to hide under a rock. "She was talented."

"Yeah, in bed," a light brunette replied, causing the others to start laughing.

Dana Cruz, one of the first ballerinas at Leroy's academy, casually walked in, her tasseled, shining brunette hair glistening under the lights. Her face was mature and laced with a sense of darkness and raw beauty. Zoey caught herself staring at her sharp features and natural boldness. The girl strode over to her usual seat and threw off her top, shaking out her long locks. Her well-developed breasts were covered by a skin-tight black bra. Dana's tight, toned stomach seemed illuminated She knew everyone, never had any trouble fitting in, getting noticed, getting what she wanted; she had a dangerous vibe to her.

Her hands gripping the bar before her with all their might, Zoey crouched down until she was nearly sitting on the wooden floor. Zoey's movements were gentle and poised, showing her innocence and passion for the dance. Suddenly, the door opened, catching everyone's attention. As usual, every ballerina lined up in their assigned rows. "Ladies," Thomas called out, his slight accent showing with every word. "As you all know, our company has been suffering...but I intend to change that." Zoey gazed at the strong man before her. "Our first production of this year will be my new version of Swan Lake." Feeling her heart warm over and skip a complete beat, Zoey dropped her jaw in the form of a wide, childish smile. "Now, as you know, Rebecca Martin will be retiring after years of dedicated performing...Sadly, this will leave us without a Swan Queen. For her final role, she will be performing the role of The Sovereign Princess. Auditions will be held tomorrow."

Zoey's guilt for Rebecca's departure was outweighed by her youthful excitement; she could do it this year. The role of Swan Queen would be a dream in reality. Turning around, the blond felt a sharp collision with another dancer. "Oh, I'm sorry," Zoey said, collecting her bearings then opening her eyes to see Rebecca in front of her. "Rebecca...hi."

"Hi," the older girl replied, obviously in no mood to talk. Rebecca was in her early twenties, slightly larger in frame than Zoey but by no means overweight, and crowned with long, thick, straight black hair.

"I'm really sorry you're retiring," Zoey continued, nervous and timid as ever. "You're such a beautiful dancer."

The former Prima Donna remained silent for a moment. Zoey began to grow nervous, knowing that her comment may have struck a nerve. "Thank you," Rebecca finally said, sounding defeated, but not by the blond girl. "But it really doesn't matter. They're done with me." The dark-haired girl looked at the little dancer before her, and seemed to take some kind of pity or concern towards her. "You're one of the only people here who's for real... Be careful with him." With a faint, supportive smile, Rebecca walked out of the building, her tote bag slung over her shoulder.

Zoey stood still for a second, watching the young woman walk away. Fathoming what she said wasn't easy, or even really desired; Leroy was a good guy. Why would she need to be careful around him? Finally, the blond teenager put on her light, gray and pink coat, and walked down the hall leading outside. Above her, the sky was gray and overcast, giving off a chilling aura. Keeping to herself, Zoey went on with dainty, innocent movements.

"Hey," called the voice of a young man. Not knowing anyone would be speaking to her (let alone a young man), Zoey kept walking. "Hey," the boy called again, catching the blond's attention. "Hey," said a young man with a moderately muscular, thin frame and well-managed, curly hair as he jogged over to the girl.

"Hi," Zoey said, her voice sweet.

"Hey," the young man replied, not aware of how repetitive he was being. "You're Zoey Brooks, right?"

"Yeah, and you must be...Chad?" the blond replied.

"Chase," the curly-haired boy politely corrected. "Chase Matthews. I was the Nutcracker last year at the Christmas production. You were the, uh... Sugarplum Fairy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess those kind of roles are my forte'," Zoey humbly answered.

"That's kind of cool, though," Chase replied. "You're really pretty...you were born for that kind of part." Zoey smiled and blushed, tried to hide it by putting her head down and stroking through her hair. "Um...you gonna try out for Swan Lake? Or, um, were you gonna be one of the Little Swans again?"

"Um, I was actually gonna try for the part of Swan Queen this year," the blond girl timidly answered. "I feel like this is my year, you know?"

"...Awesome," the young man replied. "Odette and Odile...Good luck. I hope you make it."

"Thanks," Zoey replied. "I hope you get your part, too...Well, I'll see you around."

"See yuh," Chase repeated, watching Zoey walk away from him. The blond girl walked by house after house, skyscraper after streetlight, trying to avoid eye contact with other people walking around her. At last, she reached her mother's house, unlocked the door, and walked in. "Hi, Mommy," Zoey called out, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be in there in a second, honey," Ms. Brooks called back, her voice gentle. She must have been painting. Ever since Zoey was born, her mother painted, having given up her own dreams of ballet for her daughter. Each of her paintings were of either Zoey or the two together; Ms. Brooks always said Zoey had a natural innocence and beauty to her that made her perfect for a portrait model.

Taking off her ballet slippers and setting them neatly in their box, the teenager took a seat on the couch and tried to settle her stomach. This was all so exciting; so incredible. Swan Queen was finally available to her, and she would do everything in her power to get it. Since her childhood, Zoey admired any dancer able to portray Odette, the White Swan and Odile, the Black Swan. It took innocence, fearfulness, and youthful energy to be Odette. Odile, on the other hand, took darkness, passion, devastating nerve, and pure dark beauty.

Her mother's footsteps into the warm, earthy living room broke Zoey's concentration. "How was it today, darling?" Ms. Brooks asked, kissing her beloved daughter's forehead. Lightly stroking the hair out of Zoey's face, the woman then untied her daughter's bun, letting her long blond hair fall to her shoulders.

"It was wonderful," Zoey answered, appreciating her mother's interest and help. "I know I'm going to be Swan Queen this year."

"I know you will, angel," Ms. Brooks warmly replied. "Come on, I have dinner waiting in the oven." With a smile, the two walked into the kitchen together.

That night, Zoey stepped out of the shower, her hair soaked and pulled tightly back. Wrapped in a pink towel, the girl wiped the steam off the mirror. Feeling a slight pinch on the back of her shoulder, the girl gave a confused look, and turned to her side. A scraggly, orange-hued rash was forming on her upper back. "Oh," Zoey moaned, gently touching the ailing patch of skin. "Ow!" Feeling a stabbing pain in her big toe, the girl took a seat on a stool, and began to sob. "Mommy!" she called, her voice starting to break.

"Let me take a look," Ms. Brooks said, looking at her daughter's toe; her nail was frayed and flooded under with what seemed to be blood. "Ow... This might sting alittle." The woman pulled out a pair of clippers, and quickly clipped off a gouged section of nail from her daughter's ailing toe. Zoey winced in pain. "Almost done." Finally, Ms. Brooks had the wound cleaned and wrapped. "There you go," she whispered, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," Zoey weakly replied, still recovering from the painful ordeal.

"Come on, baby," dark blond woman said, gently taking her daughter's hand. "Let's get you dressed and off to bed." Zoey stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Stroking her daughter's blond locks, Ms. Brooks smiled warmly. Bundled in her warm pink and white-spotted sheets, Zoey smiled like an infant. "Always be my baby girl?"

"Always," the teenager answered with a grin. Smiling, Ms. Brooks kissed her little angel's forehead, then turned on her music box. The small plastic ballerina began to twirl on its painted tiptoes as the soothing music played. "Night, Mommy," a tired, half-asleep Zoey said, rolling onto her side.

"Night, pumpkin," Ms. Brooks replied, turning off the light and gently closing her daughter's door. Even in the silence of the night, Zoey found herself aroused by the thoughts of Swan Lake, and Chase. Things seemed so different than last year.

Swan Lake; the idea down to its magical core bled into Zoey's dreams yet again. Odette, the young, innocent, loving princess is seduced by the wicked sorceror, von Rothbart. In his infinite evil, the wizard turns Odette into a swan. Heartbroken, the girl's family cries an entire river over her (hearby known as Swan Lake). Now, Odette is only human by night. Meanwhile, Prince Siegfried, who now seemed much like Chase, was a young prince forced to marry by his next birthday. Should he choose not to marry, he will lose everything, even though the thought of marrying for anything but love disgusts him. Finally, the two tortured souls come together by a twist of fate one night at Swan Lake. Siegfried's proposal of love seems strong enough to save Odette from Rothbart's curse...but the wicked sorceror would never allow it; sending his malicious but beautiful daughter, Odile in disguise of Odette, the evil man manages to get the prince to pledge his love for the wrong girl. Everything is ruined, and Odette will be trapped as a swan forever. Realizing his mistake, Siegfried attempts to beg forgiveness from his true love, only to watch her kill herself by diving into the lake. In desperation, the young man jumps in as well. In death, the two find peace and love together. Rothbart, rendered powerless by the force of true love, crumbles into nothingness, and the kingdom is at peace once again. Odile; darkness, the ruination of love. To be Odette, one must conquer the Black Swan.


	2. Bleeding Darkness

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Two: Bleeding Darkness

Rebecca put all of her weight on her right leg as it rested on the bar in front of her. Her joints throbbing, her muscles burning with an intoxicating pain, the Prima Donna let out silenced, subdued breath after breath. As her waist down, folding in her stomach until her body formed the shape of a seven, Rebecca held herself in place. Agonized, the girl remained still. No matter what anyone said, she was still flawless.

"Auditions for Swan Queen begin now," Leroy declared, sparking the heartbeat of every dancer in the room. Rebecca snarled under her breath, so angry she was sick. Zoey swallowed hard, tried to steady her breath and furious heartbeat, then walked over to the other girls auditioning. Everyone in line was tall, confident, and very developed. Being as shy as she was, Zoey couldn't help but feel dwarfed, especially when the raven-haired girl from before turned back to her and scoffed.

_Maybe I'm wasting my time, _the blond thought, growing discouraged. _They're all prettier, stronger, and better than me._ Suddenly, the stinging flared up in Zoey's back, though she ignored it. "Hey," called an excited, female voice. Turning around, the blond saw none other than Dana Cruz standing behind her. "Zoey, right?"

"Um, yeah," Zoey answered. "You're Dana...you're an amazing dancer."

"Thanks," Dana replied. "I've seen you in action, too...You're not bad...Break a leg out there."

"Thank you," the blond replied, somewhat preoccupied. After what felt like hours, it was Zoey's turn to audition.

"Zoey Brooks...," Thomas said, closing the door behind the young woman. "What made you decide to try out for Swan Queen? I thought you'd be content with your usual role. What is it? Aleara? The young swan?"

"Um, no," Zoey answered. "I really think I can do this."

"Now that Rebecca's gone?" Leroy quickly replied. Before Zoey could answer what seemed like a demeaning question, the silver-haired man continued on. "You never tried out for the part before...why now?"

"I really feel like I can do it this year," the blond answered, growing more nervous by the second.

"What's different about this year?" Thomas asked. Unable to answer, the girl just looked at the floor, trying to keep her composure. "Is it because you feel Rebecca was better than you?"

"...Yes," Zoey finally managed to squeak out.

"You think you're just a second choice?" the French man concluded. "...You do know what this character is, don't you?"

"Yeah," the blond answered, her body trembling inside. "...A young princess...untouched by the world. She's seduced by an evil sorcerer...von Rothbart, who turns her into a swan. Then, when she and Prince Siegfried fall in love...Odile, the Black Swan tricks him into thinking she's Odette...and then he professes his love for her instead...and..."

"I know the story," Leroy interrupted. "Just tell me about the characters...Odette and Odile."

"...Odette," Zoey timidly began. "She's sweet, innocent, fearful,...like a child...The White Swan. Odile...the Black Swan...darkness, devastating beauty. She destroys everything for Odette and Siegfried."

"That's very poetic," the man replied. "You know alot about this...but can you give yourself to it?"

"...I think I can," the blond answered, trying so hard to avoid contact with the director's eyes.

"Show me," Leroy boldly replied, taking a seat in a dark-green chair. Everything about him; his eyes and the expecting look he locked onto her, the reclined position he sat in, and way he covered his mouth as in engulfed in thought, screamed judgment towards Zoey.

Taking in a deep breath and swallowing hard, the girl looked up to the sky, gently raised her arms in the air until they connected above her head, and began performing The Dance of the White Swan. Her movements graceful and timid, Zoey pranced on the tops of her toes, clad in her pointe shoes. All fluency and grace flowing through her like an ocean, the girl felt one with the White Swan.

"Stop, stop," Thomas quickly interrupted. "...I knew you could dance the White Swan...but the Black Swan...she's dark, and she's powerful. And it's freakin' hard to play both... It's not enough...If you want to have a chance dancing the Swan Queen, you have to show me your dark side. Can you do that?" _Dark side; shattering the childlike nature Zoey seemed to constantly exude. Turning her body into a devastating, shadow of beauty. Was she even capable of that, _Leroy wondered.

Nodding in agreement, Zoey took in a deep breath, stepped back, and pressed her left foot into her right calf. Quickly, the blond teenager began to twirl, trying with all her might to perfect the moves Odile performed. _What am I doing wrong? _Zoey asked herself, growing uneasy at the sight of Thomas' prying gaze. _I have to get this perfect..._

"You don't get it, do you?" Thomas finally said, causing Zoey to give up and stand weakly on her feet. "...You're trying to impress me...trying to get every move perfect...Just like a child too afraid to color outside the lines."

"But, I...," Zoey began, obviously falling apart inside.

"You need to grow the fuck up!" Leroy snapped, his enraged voice harshly echoing through his office. Silence surrounded Zoey with throbbing intensity. Trying to hide her swelling tears, the girl looked down at the floor, tightly clenching her right arm. "...I'm sorry, but I don't think you're right for the part. Maybe you should get used to the Little Swan."

Too upset to speak, Zoey stood up, keeping her head down, and began to head for the door. "That's it?" the French man asked. "You can't come up with anything to say to me?" The blond shook her head, and continued to walk away.

"Close the door," Thomas commanded. Zoey turned around, puzzled and scared. Leroy quickly got up, shut the door, let out a deep, disappointed breath that depressed his shoulders, then turned to Zoey. "Why?" Too confused and weak, the teenager desperately hoped for her director to continue speaking, but he was determined to drive something out of her. His gaze was intense and frightening.

"I don't know," Zoey whispered with a cracking voice. "I just want to be perfect. I want them to love me."

"Who?" Thomas asked, sounding sympathetic; taken off-guard. "Who do you want to love you?"

"...The people watching...the audiences, the other dancers," Zoey explained.

"You'll never win the audience," the Frenchman replied. "Those other dancers'll never give you respect...Not if you wait around for it like a helpless child...You have to take it! Make them love you!" Zoey swallowed hard, not matter how much she tried to silence it. "You're not used to hearing that, are you?...You just think...you can follow every step perfectly, and everything will be happy, right? Is that what they taught you at school? Is that what you tell yourself? Because that's wrong! Tell me what you want!"

"I want love," the girl hoarsely answered.

"Tell me!" Leroy screamed.

"I want love!" Zoey screamed, her face tightening and turning blood red as she forced everything she had into her lungs.

"Then take it!" the man demanded, furious. Leroy violently grabbed Zoey's petite shoulders, and forced himself onto her lips. Taken by his cool intensity, the girl began to force back, feeling something she'd never truly felt before; lust, power, violent want. Zoey's closed eyes gave way to her vicious spirit, and she breathed into Thomas' mouth, her avarice refusing to relent. Their lips cascading and tearing into the others, the two continued the undying dance of passion. Suddenly, a stabbing pain shot into Leroy's mouth, forcing him to pull back. "Ah!" he exclaimed heavily, under his breath. "You bit me?"

"No, I...I'm sorry," Zoey nervously replied, returning to her controlled human self. "I'm...I'm just sorry." Ashamed and terrified, the teenager ran out of the room. Dana watched her fellow dancer charge away, but did nothing.

Sitting alone, leaning against the cold brick walls in the main hallway, Zoey tried to collect her composure once again. Not only had she made a complete fool of herself, but she failed to obtain the role of her dreams. "It hurts, doesn't it?" asked a familiar voice. The girl looked up, her eyes stained over and swollen with tears.

"Rebecca," Zoey said, her voice weak. "Wha..."

"I know how it feels..." the dark-haired girl continued. "Being worthless...replaced...it burns. He used to call me his Little Princess."

Not able to respond, the blond just dropped her head, trying so hard not to cry. Rebecca gently touched the girl on her shoulder, then walked away.

At long last, the day was over, and Zoey, still loathing herself for her failure, dawned her soft coat, and began her walk home. Her hair tied back in a casual bun design, the teenager felt the cool wind on her neck as she approached the door. "Hey, Zoey," called a comforting voice. "Hey, how'd the audition go?"

"Oh, hey Chase," Zoey weakly replied. Clearing her throat, the girl tried to continue on; "...I don't think so...How 'bout you?"

"I think I nailed it," the young man answered. "Sorry about...you know. I'm sure you'll be great in another role." Struggling to remain calm, Zoey nodded. With an awkward wave, the girl departed from her fellow dancer. "I'll see you later," Chase called out, sharing Zoey's uneasiness.

As she walked away from the studio, Zoey wiped the hot, welling tears from her eyes. Before her, the horizon was illuminated with the dark yellow and scarlet colors of a consuming dusk. The air was cold, and the city was quiet. At this moment, Zoey came to know nothing could comfort her. Feeling a new rawness on her back, the girl tightly clenched her rash. However, this gave little comfort other than a sharp flow of raw relief. She was tired; weak, barely able to remain conscious. Rubbing at her puffy, sore, bloodshot eyes, Zoey continued on.

"Hey!" a woman's voice called out, followed by the sound of racing footsteps. The blond girl turned around to see Dana running towards her. "Zoey... how'd the audition go?"

An agonizing lump bulged within the girl's throat. "Oh," Zoey began, rubbing some fresh tears out of her swollen, sticky eyes. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"...I'm sorry," the shining brunette warmly replied, putting her right arm around the younger ballerina's back. "That sucks...I really thought you'd get it."

"Thanks," Zoey replied, taken back alittle. "I'm sorry, but my mom's waiting for me at home." The girl felt Dana grab her arm, wanting to hold her back. Her grasp was gentle but determined.

"I mean, you're so determined...I tried out, too," Dana continued, not wanting her desired friend to leave. "But I don't think I was nearly as good. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Um...sure," the blond replied, walking away. It felt like hours, but the Brooks' humble home soon came into view. Arriving at her house, Zoey walked towards her mother, looked her straight in the eye, then broke down in tears.

"Honey..." Ms. Brooks said, warmly embracing her daughter and stroking her hair down. "Ssh...it's okay," she whispered, hearing her angel's sobs muffled into her chest. Her tears bitter and burning in her face, Zoey couldn't help but relive every painful moment; her loss of control, her wasted dance, and all those things Leroy said to her.

Too upset to eat, the teenager tucked herself into bed, waited for her mother to kiss her and turn on her music box, then prepared to drift into sleep. "It'll be better in the morning," she promised her hurt child. "It always is...Night, angel." Zoey's tears slid onto her pillow.

Under a deep, blue night's sky, the currents and waves of the lake flowed and cascaded, shimmering with the reflection of the moon's light. A gentle blessing of cool wind graced the area as a young woman clad in a beautiful white dress slowly pranced towards the water she'd grown so used to. From the forest, shrouded in darkness, a young man with curly hair walked towards the girl whom his heart called for. Turning to the man, the girl turned fearful, dancing away from him. However, the humble boy, a prince with endless wanderlust and torture, pursued; he took the White Swan-girl's soft hand, and the two began to dance. Among the Gothic beauty of a raging blue waterfall, the two stayed united beyond all the forces of the cruel world. Enlocked in pleasure and pure happiness, the couple continued their sacred tango, scattering a mist of white feathers into the air. However, even in the deepest currents of peace, dark feathers began to fall from the skies. As they rained over the loving scene, Odette felt weaker inside. Her blond hair was violently churned in the breeze that grew ruthless. Soon, a dark, radiantly beautiful woman clad entirely in a dress bleeding over with black feathers laced with silver lining their edges. Odette's face was pale and coupled with jagged black and silver coverings on her red eyes. Emotionally crippled and encompassed by shadow, the two began a sensuous dance that seemed to light the air on fire. Then, they kissed; shattering everything. Odette felt herself die inside, falling to the ground in the defeated clutch of ecstasy. Jumping in her bed, Zoey took in several deep breaths, her face coated in cold sweat that made her hair cling to her neck.

Walking into the main hall of the studio, Zoey looked straight ahead at the sheet that would forever define her future. Rebecca stormed out of the room, then slammed the door to her old room; "Swan Queen" golden letters engraved in the dark wood formed. Shocked, the blond continued on.

"There she is," Dana said, a wide smile on her lovely face. The other girls scoffed and spit, departing from the scene. Zoey walked on, and read the list of names and their destined roles; Rebecca was the Sovereign Princess, Chase Matthews: Prince Siegfried, Dana one of the Little Swans, and then...Zoey Brooks; Swan Queen. Her heart pounding viciously and her nerve endings lit in a numbing shock, Zoey couldn't help but drop her jaw.

"...You made it," Chase exclaimed. Zoey felt herself drawn to the boy, but controlled herself. "Looks like we're written for each other."

Rushing into the bathroom, the blond closed herself in a stall, gathered her breath and composure, then made a phone call. "Hi, Mommy," she said, barely able to contain herself; her smile bursting off of her face. "...I made it, Mom..." Zoey could hear her mother let out a delighted shriek at the news. "...I love you, Mommy...bye." Her heart fluttering, the girl walked out of the room, her entire body (even the rash) floating with a heavenly lightness.


	3. Numbing Streams

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Three: Numbing Streams

"I'm so glad you made Swan Queen," Chase said, his warm, soft voice almost in a whisper.

"Really?" Zoey replied, smiling. Her entire being lightened, the girl felt herself come to peace with everything around her.

"You're so beautiful...so devoted," the young man continued. "And I couldn't see...you know, dancing with anyone else."

"I know you're gonna be a wonderful Siegfried," Zoey warmly said. "So majestic, so strong...so at odds with the world." Chase stared at the girl, listening so intensely to every word she said. A strong connection began to burn in the teenagers' hearts, drawing them so close together.

"Hey, do you wanna...like, hang out...after practice tomorrow?" Chase finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"...That'd be great," the blond answered. "Thank you."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Thomas called out. "Tomorrow night, I will be making the announcement of the new Swan Queen. I expect every one of you to be there." Rebecca felt herself grow sick. She began to despise everything about Thomas Leroy. "Miss Zoey Brooks...Please follow me." Folding her lips inward as she smiled, the blond girl followed her director into the main hallway.

"If you don't mind my asking...what changed your mind?" Zoey asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"You did," Thomas answered plainly. "...This will be your new room."

"Rebecca's dressing room?" Zoey asked, taken back.

"Not anymore," the man answered. "You're the Swan Queen...this is your time." Leroy departed, letting Zoey take in her new room; enjoying her new title. Taking a seat in the chair, looking at herself in Rebecca's mirror, Zoey studied herself. She never thought she'd be here, but it all felt so right. She was Odette...and Odile.

That night, the teenager walked into her home, looked around, and saw no sign of her mother. "Mommy?" she called, walking into her mom's painting room. So many renditions and forms of her own face stared back at Zoey; each one glowing with an aura of childlike innocence and fearfulness. Each one pretty and graceful. In some ways, it made her uneasy.

"Zoey, is that you?" Ms. Brooks called. Zoey followed her mother's voice into the living room. There, several rows of candles illuminated an entirely redecorated setting. Posters from previous Swan Lake productions lined the walls. Several music boxes with unique ballerinas clad in pink, white, or black tutu's rested on the counters. "My daughter...Swan Queen." Zoey smiled so brightly, and ran into her mother's embrace. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mommy," the teenager replied, enjoying her mother's warm embrace.

"Look at them," the dark-blond-haired woman said, looking up at the posters. Zoey did as she was told. "Rebecca...Victoria...and now you...You can be everything they were. You can make a name for yourself, live out every one of your dreams." Zoey smiled as her mother rested her hand on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it...I always knew."

"Thanks, Mom," the blond girl whispered, fixated on the frozen moment in Rebecca's life; she was clad in the black dress, topped with a jagged black tiara. Then, to her left was a reversed portrait of her clad in the white dress.

Under the cool, overcast morning's sky, Zoey walked to Pacific Coast Academy. Having arrived eariler than most of the other dancers, the girl found herself alone in the dimmed down building. Making her way through the hallway, Zoey grew nervous about her awaiting performances. Suddenly, another girl, clad in mostly black and other dark clothing walked by, turning her head to keep Zoey in her sights. The blond girl couldn't help but notice that the unfamiliar figure looked like her on so many levels. Ignoring this slight discomfort, the soon-to-be Prima dancer kept on her way. Leroy was awaiting his newest star. "There you are," the Frenchman excitedly greeted the girl. "Are you ready to show the world who you are?"

After a rough day of failed attempts, Zoey and Chase met up outside the academy. "Hey, Swan Queen," the young man greeted, his voice almost dreamy.

"Hey," Zoey replied. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah, Leroy's working you pretty hard," Chase added. "For what it's worth, though, you're doing an amazing job." Zoey smiled, feeling her face heat up in a blush. "I'm really glad I get to be the man who falls in love with you." Feeling so flattered, so swept back, the blond covered her face by lowering her head and letting her hair fall. Lifting up her head, Chase gazed into Zoey's passionate eyes, which were all too often hidden behind tears, or simply staring at the floor. The two leaned close to each other, just looking at their eyes. "I...really like you." Zoey couldn't move, but that didn't feel wrong right now.

That night, Zoey arrived alongside Leroy; she was clad in an elegant white dress (lined with ocean blue satin) that gently flowed down her thin body and pooled around her legs, where a pair of white high heels shined. Her hair pulled back into a complex horizontal hive style, her face decorated with a slight essence of makeup, Zoey looked every text book's definition of gorgeous. Thomas was clad in a very expensive and sophisticated black tuxedo, black tie, jet black pants, and shined black shoes. The hotel rented for the night was extremely beautiful; golden walls with intricate designs seemingly burned into them. A beautiful wooden dance floor was the center of the room; shined and flawless in every sense. Hundreds of critics, dancers, and sophisticated men and women flooded the entire area. Above everything, a massive, shining chandelier glimmering with pure crystalline glass shards. The band Leroy hired to perform was currently playing Dance of the Little Swans, consuming the scene with powerful grace and elegance.

Several young men noticed Zoey, praising her for one reason or another. "Don't be nervous," Thomas whispered to his star. "They're all here for you...They're at your mercy." Nodding, the girl looked around, and saw an angry, groggy Rebecca giving some money to a bar tender. Moving slowly with poise, Thomas escorted his Swan Queen up to the top of the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen," he called out, raising his glass into the air. All conversation and music halted, and all eyes turned onto the two. "It is my distinguished pleasure to announce our newest Swan Queen...the lovely...Zoey Brooks." Every single person cheered for the young woman.

After the initial introductions and questionings, Zoey was free to roam around the ball room. Being too young to drink, she mostly leaned against the wall and avoided confrontations. Feeling a stinging in her fingers, the girl quickly glanced down to see blood swelling up around her right pointer finger. Zoey casually entered the ladies' room, shut and locked the door, and began running cold water on her ailing finger. At first, it stung, but after the blood clotted, the wound seemed tame. Noticing a piece of dead skin hanging off, still clinging to the tender flesh coating her nails, Zoey tightly pinched the transparent coating, then, in one fluent jolt, tore it. A large section of flesh peeled back, revealing a red and raw layer of skin. Gasping, the girl quickly ran her finger under icy water.

A knock at the door was heard under the stream of water. "Hey, you almost done in there?" another girl called in.

"I'll be done in a second," Zoey politely called back. Looking down, the wound was gone. Still trembling, the blond opened the door, and saw Dana clad in a devastating black dress lined on the neck with feathers. Her hair was down straight, letting it cover down to her lower shoulders. "Zoey, hey," the young woman excitedly said, quickly closing the door behind her. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Um, sure," Zoey answered. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to...really congratulate you," Dana explained. "I'm so glad you got the part."

"Thank you," the girl humbly replied, smiling.

"I can't wait to see you on stage," the shining brunette continued, sitting down on the marble counter where the sink was located. "There's just...something about you I never got from Rebecca, you know?" At this moment, all the composure and fright Dana seemed to exude was gone. She was acting like a school girl. Suddenly, the young woman began to slowly slip off her thin black panties. "You're gonna be amazing."

Growing uneasy, Zoey quickly thought of an excuse. "Thank you very much...I'm sorry, but Thomas is probably looking for me." Shocked and seeming hurt, Dana remained silent as Zoey closed the door, leaving her alone.

Leaving the bathroom, the girl walked towards a cozy-looking seat warmly placed by a golden table with an artificial but fancy rotary phone resting atop it, and gently took a seat. "You little tramp," snarled a somewhat familiar voice. Zoey looked up to see Rebecca standing right in front of her.

"Rebecca," the blond said, startled.

"Why would he make you Swan Queen?" Rebecca demanded, her speech somewhat slurred. "What'd you sleep with him or something?"

"...No," Zoey replied, struggling to keep her composure. "_I_ didn't have to." Deeply hurt, Rebecca remained silent for a moment.

"You stupid whore," the woman continued, furious. "You're only gonna be good to him until you get old...then you'll be just like me."

"I don't see that happening," Zoey snapped, standing up sharply. "I'm the perfect Swan Queen...that's why he chose me, and let you go."

"Hey," Thomas shouted, walking over to the two, and glaring at Rebecca. "What the hell's going on here?"

Shaking from her outburst, Zoey was unable to respond. "You...get out of here," Leroy commanded, shoving Rebecca away from Zoey.

"This one's cute," the former Swan Queen snarled as she was escorted into the hallway. Zoey followed. "She's the perfect Odette." With that, the bitter woman left the building.

"I am sorry about that," Thomas said, looking at Rebecca as she stormed out. "She's jealous...always has been. Come on, I wanna talk to you about something. I'm staying on the fourth floor tonight." The two arrived at Leroy's temporary lodging, where he has already stocked the wine cellar and added to the contemporary decorations. "I don't want there to be any boundaries between us," he said, his voice warm. "I want you to know that I am here for you...Is that alright?"

"Great," Zoey answered, still torn up from the argument. "...Thank you." Thomas leaned back on the couch, looking at the lighted fan spinning above him. "She used to be like you," he said, taking a sip of the red liquid. "Timid, shy...but there was always something about her...She had this...anger to her...and lust. No matter how good she had it, no matter how good she was...she always wanted more. She was so much like Odile...that she could barely portray Odette at one point. At first, it amazed me...what she'd become...But I realized what a price her transformation came at..." Zoey swallowed hard, astounded and terrified all at the same time. "I know, somewhere inside of you...you have The Black Swan...underneath everything you show to those around you...I felt that hunger inside you...that dark lust...that's why I chose you. I knew I saw a taste of your dark side in that bite..."

Leaning back and clenching her soda, Zoey looked down at the floor. "...Rebecca said she felt like she was betrayed," she whispered.

"She betrayed herself," Thomas replied. "She was so obsessed with having everything that she lost sight of her passion...When you dance, I can tell what you strive for...perfection. Maybe you think perfection means love...The truth is, though...perfection isn't getting everything right...it's about losing yourself, touching on that thing inside yourself for that one instant." Thomas' passion was showing in his voice. It was inspiring in so many ways. "That one moment when you're one with your fear, your rage, your love...when you feel like you're dancing on water...That's perfection. That's what's caged up inside you...trying to get free." Zoey was dumbfounded. "I have a little...homework project for you tonight...I want you to get in touch with your sexuality... once you get closer to that...you get closer to The Black Swan...Touch yourself...whatever it takes." Those words were terrifying; Why?

"It's getting late," Zoey finally said, standing up. Leroy stood up with her, as the code of conduct dictates. "...Thank you...for everything." Thomas nodded, then handed the girl her coat so she could depart. She was still so weak.

Making her way home, Zoey looked around for someone. Who, though? Maybe it was Chase, who she hadn't seen all night. Turning, Zoey caught something that made her sick; Chase holding another girl, rubbing up against her, and violently kissing her lips. The sight hurt, almost to a sickening point. Why would he do that? After what he'd said...

"Hey," Dana said, putting her hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Look, Zoe...I'm really sorry to've just...thrown myself at you like that."

"Nah, I'm sorry for just leaving you back there," Zoey replied, knowing her tears were beyond her control. "...If you don't mind," her voice began cracking so badly, and her eyes were blinded by burning tears. "I could really use someone right now." Dana wrapped her arms around her friend's back, tightly holding her as she cried out loud.

"It's okay, little swan," the older girl whispered, rubbing up and down Zoey's back. "I'm here."

That night, Dana walked her fellow ballerina home. "Thank you," Zoey said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"If you ever need to...you know, talk...my door's always open," the shining brunette assured her friend. With a mutual smile, the two departed from one another. There was a message on the phone when Zoey entered the living room. _Hey, Zoey, it's Chase, _the electronically cracking voice said. _Look, I did something really stupid tonight...and I'm sorry. Look, please talk to me tomorrow...And, um...bye, I guess._ With that, the message ended. Too upset to speak to the traitor, Zoey stroked over her running nose, threw her coat off, and went to bed alone. "Night, Mom," she called out.

"Good night, pumpkin," Ms. Brooks said, walking in, giving her daughter a kiss, turning on her music box, then walking out. The burning had returned to Zoey's back, but it felt almost good at this point. _Touch yourself... whatever it takes, _she heard Leroy's voice repeating.

Everything seemed so horrible. Nothing was going right. It was so late... Zoey rolled onto her stomach, and merely fell asleep.


	4. Sway of Shadows

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Four: Sway of Shadows

Awakening from the consuming darkness of her dreams, Zoey sat let out several heavy breaths, then rose up into a sitting position. Yelllow and orange hues flowed in through the open curtains, warming the teenager's cheeks. Her eyes were swollen, puffy, and coated with sticky, half-dried tears from last night. Feeling weak, Zoey gently dropped her legs on the soft pink carpeting of her bedroom, and slowly swaggered into her bathroom. Slowly dropping her robe, the girl gazed at herself in the mirror, clad only in her soft, pink bra and panties. As her long, straight, blond locks fell to her shoulders, Zoey turned around to see her rash had worsened; red streaks coursed down her sickly organge-hued upper back. As before, the rash was only in two areas, but seemed to be growing larger and coated in heavily textured depressed bumps. Lightly stroking her fingers down the ailing areas, Zoey grew concerned. _I can't tell Mom about this, _she thought. _I can't miss training today._ Covering up her rash with some conealer and powder, the girl got dressed in her white and pink leotard, covered up with her jacket, and put her hair into a ponytail tucked into its tie to resemble a bun. "Bye, Mommy," Zoey called out.

"Wait a minute," Ms. Brooks called back, running over to her daughter. "...I wanted to give you this before...I didn't make it as a dancer...but I know you can." With that, the woman placed a white swan barret designed to look like diamond in her daughter's tightly groomed locks.

"...Thank you," Zoey replied, her voice weak with shock. Giving her mother a hug, the girl then ran out the door and towards the academy. _Little Angel, _someone whispered. Quickly shooting her head back, the teenager saw nothing and no one. Letting the strange occurance go, Zoey continued on her way, the Dance of the Swans beating in her mind.

"Clea'," an older, female instructor directed Zoey. "Grand clea'...excellent." The blond nodded with the expected courtesy, and continued on the warm-up routine.

"Alright, this is one of the crucial points in the production," Thomas declared, his voice booming in the acoustics of the room. "Odile has made her dark, passionate love to Rothbart's plan; seducing the prince...therefore destroying Odette. Zoe, I need you to be a seductress...Take us." The man sat down in the first row of black bleacher seats coated with dull green-gray fabric, and began studying the scene before him.

Nervously, Zoey walked into the center of the wooden dance floor, threw her hand out towards Chase, and tried to hide her anger. The two began to prance around, their fingers entertwined, but their eyes and souls distant. "Now!" Leroy ordered. "Seduce us!" Zoey pulled away from her prince, and began to twirl, her right arm in the air, arced over her head. "Stop. Stop." Zoey immediately haulted in her tracks. "What's going on out there?" The man walked over to the couple. "What the hell? It's like you're pissed at each other."

"It's nothing," Zoey silently replied, hiding her fury towards her so-called friend.

"Can we have a minute, please?" Chase asked, obviously stressed.

"Bet you've been saying that alot lately," Dana threw in, her voice almost in a whisper.

"...Whatever," Leroy finally gave in. "Whatever the hell you want." With that, the Frenchman quickly departed from the room, leaving a sense of shame and disappointment with the dancers.

"Why were you kissing her?" Zoey demanded of her prince. "After what you said to me!"

"I don't know," Chase answered. "I was...I don't know. I'm really sorry. She was coming onto me, I couldn't find you, I..."

"Is that all it takes?" a disgusted Zoey whispered, deeply hurt. Shaking her head, fighting back the tears that were welling up so heavily in her eyes, the blond turned away, and stormed off.

Leaning against the cool brick wall, Zoey tried to regain her composure. "I know you're upset...but you don't need him," said a soft, French-accented man's voice. "Use your anger...Make him your toy." The girl looked up at Thomas, her eyes stained a saturated rosy color from her crying earlier. "If you're not strong now, you'll never be," Leroy lightly declared, holding out his hand for his young dancer to take. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Zoey took it.

Joining their palms against one another, Chase and Zoey engaged each other in a furious dance. The theme was obvious: Odile was in control. Holding her hand out in front of her, the girl felt herself start to shake. "Come on!" Thomas shouted. "Seduce us! Attack it! Attack it!" Twirling with all her might, Zoey tried so hard to make herself a thing of fear. However, she failed; her movements were too weak, her hatred flawed and relenting. "Enough."

Chase walked off to dance on his own. Leroy approached Zoey, who was still trembling. "You know what? You make me sick," the Frenchman snarled under his breath. "You have it inside yourself, but you're afraid. How are you going to succeed at anything if you let someone like that tear you down?" Leroy's voice raising to an all-out holler, the room echoed, then fell into complete, devastating silence. Zoey felt her heart sink; everything she was shattered within her. She wasn't perfect, not a woman, nothing. Disgusted, Thomas stormed out of the room, leaving the little ballerina alone, bathing in her sorrow.

"Look, the baby's crying," one of the other dancers scoffed. "Wonder if she's gonna run home to Mommy," another one added with a cruel laugh. "She's just like Rebecca. She knows how to go to bed, but that's it." Soon, the room fell into a blurred silence, leaving Zoey laying on her knees on the floor.

"Hey," greeted a familiar voice.

"Dana, hey," Zoey replied, wiping away her tears and getting up onto her aching, half-numb legs. "...I'm sorry, but I really don't feel liking talking right now."

"It might be better than being alone," the shining brunette said. "You've been really torn up...Chase is just a jerk. You shouldn't be upset because he was cheating on you...he's just not worth it." Zoey swallowed hard, trying to figure out what she was feeling. "Find Leroy...make him give you a second chance."

Feeling empowered by her friend's words, the blond nodded, then ran to find Leroy. "Thomas," she called, looking around for the man. "Thomas!"

"What is it?" the Frenchman replied, sitting in his office.

"I'm sorry...I was being stupid," Zoey answered. "Chase wasn't worth it, and..."

"That's just what I'm talking about," Leroy interrupted. "He's _not _worth it, but you're still a wreck...even though you're acting strong." Firmly putting his arms on her shoulders, Thomas gazed deeply into Zoey's eyes. "The only one standing in your way...is you." With that, the room fell to darkness, and Zoey again found herself alone and devastated.

Walking towards her home, the blond felt herself sink into depression. Dana was wrong; the flaws were in herself, not in Chase, not in Leroy. Tears began to burn once again. "How'd it go?" Dana asked, seemingly coming out of the shadows.

"It didn't," Zoey answered. "...Maybe I'm not right for the part."

"Yes, you are," Dana argued, extremely confident in her opinion. "You just need to lose yourself when you're playing The Black Swan. Hey, you wanna get some dinner tonight?"

"Um, maybe tomorrow," the blond sadly answered. "My mom's probably got dinner waiting already." Dana laughed under her breath.

"Okay, I'll count on tomorrow," the shining brunette said. "See yuh, little swan." With that, the girl departed from Zoey.

After her mother tucking her in and turning on her music box, Zoey lay awake in her bed, trying to forget everything. Everything was shrowded in darkness, and depression seemed to bleed into every aspect of the girl's mind. Nothing seemed right; tension was burning within her body. _Touch yourself...Whatever it takes._ Ignoring her initial fear and reluctance, Zoey slowly moved her right hand, and slid it down into her panties. Practically consumed in a completely new feeling, the teenager took in a deep, ecstasy-filled gasp, which then evolved into a sigh. Her eyes closing, Zoey felt her body float with an intense cling of relief and frightening pleasure. The teenager felt her heart begin to violently flutter, and her breath growing heavier. Turning over onto her knees so that her stomach was facing down, Zoey began to more vigorously touch herself. Soon, her sighs turned to moans. _This feels...wrong, _she suddenly came to realize, her sexual lust turning into bitter regret. Slowly, Zoey rolled onto her back, ashamed of herself, but deeply desiring more of that sweet pleasure. Finally, the girl managed to fall asleep. Her dulled mind provided her with weak subtle images too vague for her to recall.

Opening her eyes, Zoey gazed up at the ceiling, sighed, and went to take a shower. "Mommy," she said, sitting down across from her mother at the table. "W-would it be okay if I went out with a friend tonight?"

"...Sure, honey," Ms. Brooks answered, somewhat let down. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Dana," Zoey answered. "She's an amazing dancer...and really nice."

"Don't be out too late," the woman said. "And you remember the rules. No drinking, no inappropriate behavior..."

"Mom, I know," the blond playfully interrupted. "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine." Walking her way to the studio, Zoey was determined to work harder today. Her mother's white swan glistening in her beautiful locks, the girl recalled what Leroy said about The Black Swan.

"Okay, we just need to get your measurements for your costume," a near-elderly woman informed Zoey, putting a tape measure around her tummy. The teen remained still, looking at her less than satisfactory self in the mirror.

"You're dark, you're beautiful, you have everyone in this entire room under your control," Thomas declared, watching Zoey attempt to dance the part of Odile. Leaping into the air, trying to put more of her strength in each move, the blond tried to feel a greater power within herself. Her movements were precisely like the text books described, but not passionate. "Stop," the Frenchman said, his voice lacking in ambition. "...Zoey, come over here." The young dancer followed her director near the bleacher seats. "Look...Rebecca was in an accident the night of the party."

"...Is she okay?" Zoey asked, startled.

"She's in the hospital," Leroy answered. "I'm sure she did it on purpose...That's just her way, though...Driven by her emotions beyond all else... That may have made her a wonderful Swan Queen...but has its damages." Looking at the floor, the blond tried to ignore what she was being told.

"It's my fault," Zoey confessed, her voice starting to crack. "Those things I said to her..."

"I'm sure it was all true," Thomas interrupted. "This is not your fault... You stood up for yourself...and it's about freakin' time, too. That strength you had that night...the lust I saw inside you...you have to become it...Become The Black Swan." Zoey looked out onto the wooden floor, and saw Chase standing alone, waiting for her. "Seduce him," Leroy whispered in the girl's ear. "Make him your toy."

Swallowing any feelings she ever had for her betrayer of a prince, Zoey nodded in uneasy agreement, and pranced over to the boy. As the composers began the overture for the dance between Odile and Prince Siegfried. Chase and Zoey touched the tips of their fingers together, uniting their passions for a moment, and began forming a circle in their prance. Her eyes locked in an almost sinister gaze, the blond quickly pulled away, leaving her hand just below her prince's chin, then began to twirl. Again, her motions lacked passion and self-expression. However, Chase seemed uneasy, almost lingering with his wicked lover's departure; subdued by her emotional giving, then removal. "Better," Leroy declared. "But not what I need...Take it from the top."

Her left leg supported on the bar, Zoey gently bent down, her right arm softly arced over her head. Ignoring the stinging in her back, the girl continued her graceful practice. Her stomach had been in knots ever since she was chosen as Swan Queen, but seemed much worse today. The idea of touching herself reared once again, seeming to be the solution, but Zoey ignored it. Glancing onto the dance floor, the blond saw Dana dancing with a thin but muscular young man in an act very similar to Odile's climactic dance. Dana's passion and pleasure caught Zoey's eye, taking her back alittle. "Look at her," Leroy whispered in the girl's ear. "Beautiful...sensual...She's not faking it." Zoey continued staring at the shining brunette; she was so pretty, and seemed to know how to make the dance her own in every way. Jealousy started to burn within her as she watched her friend laugh and enjoy herself.

After class, Zoey and Dana met up outside the school. "So, hope you're in the mood for Tex Mex tonight," Dana said. "I'm starving."

"Yeah," the blond replied, forgetting her negative emotions. "I need to make a stop first, then I'll meet you..."

"It's called Riverside," the shining brunette continued for her friend. "Sounds great. Can't wait." With that, Dana departed, leaving Zoey to wander off to the place she so deeply felt she should be.

Sterile, white, enlocked with a light buzzing that only masked the overall silence. Men and women in pale white and blue uniforms went about their ways, checking on patients. Zoey made her way to the fourth floor, where she had been told a certain woman was. The door was open, so the teenager simply walked in to see Rebecca unconscious, clad in a dark blue hospital gown. Her hair was unkempt and scattered on the pillow, her skin dry, and her eyes closed tightly in what looked like a sad form. It hurt for Zoey to see the once-proud figure so weak and helpless. She had been in a car accident, from what she was led to believe, yet there were no scars on her. Feeling a childlike curiosity, Zoey slowly, carefully pulled the warm blanket up, revealing Rebecca's still, scarred legs that seemed to be ailed by an all-too familiar orange, bloody rash. Shocked, the blond quickly dropped the sheets, her breath heavy. Looking around, she soon came to see this was no place for her to be. Some part of her wanted to apologize for what had been said before, but Zoey couldn't bring herself to it now.

As the blond walked into town to meet Dana, her cell phone rang. Voice mail kicked in; _Zoey, it's Chase...what the hell was that today? Look, I don't know what's on, but...I'm sorry. Um, talk to you later, I guess._ Ignoring this, Zoey shut off her phone, and continued on her way. "Hey," called out a weak, female voice that left an eerily familiar ring in the teenager's ear. The voice sounded like a scared young woman needing help. Shocked, Zoey looked for the source of the sound, but saw no one.

"Hey, little swan," Dana greeted her friend with a large smile. "What kept you?" Zoey gave a laughing shrug, then walked into the restraunt with the shining brunette. Dana was clad in mostly black, her hair pulled back into a wild style that flared out around her neck.

Following their dinner, the two girls went back to Zoey's home. "Mind if I come in?" Dana asked, holding her coat around her hand. Growing uneasy about her friend's attire, the blond began to panic.

"My mom's really strict," Zoey stuttered. "Maybe you should put your coat back on."

"But I'm not cold," Dana playfully argued.

Before anything more could be done or said, Ms. Brooks quickly opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, acting like it was an accident. "I was just taking out the trash." Zoey's mother set down a black garbage bag on the porch, then looked directly at Dana. "Oh...you must be Dana." Somewhat uncomfortable, the curly brunette smiled, mouthed "hey", and gave a slight, quick lift of her right hand. "Would you girls like some coffee?"

"Sure," Dana and Zoey answered harmonically. With that, the three headed into the house. Zoey and Dana sat on the couch while Ms. Brooks got the coffee. Amidst the silence, the shining brunette put her pointer and middle finger down on Zoey's leg like two little feet. With a mild smile, Dana playfully walked her fingers up the blond's leg, growing very close to an area that was to be beyond reach.

"No," Zoey whispered, her voice growing weak. With a growing smile, the older girl continued up her friend's leg. "Stop it."

"Here you go, girls," Ms. Brooks called in, arriving with the drinks. Dana quickly jerked her hand away before the woman could see her. "How do you take it, dear?"

"Um, black's fine," Dana answered with an innocent smile.

Ms. Brooks gave the girls the mugs of coffee (Zoey's made her special way), then sat down next to them. "So, how long have you two been friends?" she asked.

"We just got to know each other afew days ago," Dana answered. "Zoey's an amazing dancer...I'd been wanting to talk to her for a long time."

"Dana's one of the best dancers at the school," Zoey continued.

"And we didn't have to sleep with anyone to get that way," the shining brunette threw in, much to Zoey's terror. Ms. Brooks cleared her throat in discomfort. "...Kidding." A devastating silence remained in the air for a moment.

"We're both going to be swans," Zoey threw in, desperate to make everything better. "Leroy said the Sovereign Princess might be that Nicole girl we met last year."

"Oh, she was sweet," Ms. Brooks replied. "Are you one of the young swans, Dana?"

"Yeah," Dana answered. "I'm taking some lessons from your daughter. She's really an amazing dancer. We're all so glad she got Swan Queen."

"Me too," the woman agreed. "It's all she's dreamed of." Zoey gazed down into her coffee. Though she had learned to keep it introverted, the blond was uneasy.

"I don't blame her," the brunette replied. "Swan Lake's awesome. I mean,..." Zoey felt herself start to drift as her friend spoke. _Little angel...little angel, _she heard Dana whisper.

"What?" Zoey said, interrupting the two and causing a moment of silence. Dana looked shocked. "Oh...sorry."

After about half an hour, the shining brunette had to go back to her apartment, but asked Zoey to see her off. "I had a nice time," Zoey sweetly declared, standing under the light of the porch with her friend.

"Same here," Dana replied with a smile that penetrated the younger girl. "How 'bout we hang out again? Like, tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know," the blond nervously began. "I mean, these dinners are really important to my mom, and..."

"Just...think about it," Dana interrupted, her voice almost in a whisper as she began to walk into the darkness. "Night." With that, the girl walked off, leaving Zoey taken back and seeming to want more.

"I don't like her," Ms. Brooks said when Zoey sat back down beside her. "Be careful around her, hun." Giving a quick nod, the teenager went upstairs.


	5. Seduction by Darkness

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Five: Seduction by Darkness

"You're doing it! Perfect! Perfect!" Leroy praised Zoey as she performed The Swan Song with all of her passion. "The Black Swan has stolen your love, broken everything...You can't bear this life anymore...So you return to the Lake, and vow to jump...Killing yourself, but in doing so, finding peace and love forever more!" Clad in her usual pink and gray leotard, the blond teenager danced her way up onto the white stand designed for her swan song, performing the exact moves she'd known and loved since her childhood. "Everything is shattered...You will never be human again...Jump!" Zoey formed an arc over her head with her hands, joining the tips of her fingers, then dove onto the mat set up for the death scene; Odette falling into Swan Lake in one final burst of humanity.

"Excellent," Thomas called out. "Very well-done, Zoe. Take five for now." Zoey raised herself up, brushed off her skirt, and walked over to the bleachers to do a cool-down stretch.

"Zoey," greeted a familiar voice. It was Chase, the unfaithful prince, still trying to explain his immature behavior. "Um, can we...talk? Like, in the hallway?" Not having any desire to listen, Zoey nodded, and followed the boy into the darkened hallway. "What is it?" the blond asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night...kissing that girl," Chase repeated from before. "It's just...I was upset...it's no excuse, but..."

"Then why did you do it?" Zoey interrupted, her voice growing forceful. "You're playing my prince...you said you liked me...Why didn't you even try to find me?"

"I don't know...I just...I'm sorry," the curly-haired boy shamefully explained, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl he'd hurt so badly. "I was an idiot. Look, I know I don't have any right to...but can we still be...friends?"

"...After Swan Lake...I don't want to talk to you," Zoey answered, knowing how much she was hurting both her and Chase. Swallowing a swelling lump in his throat, the curly-haired boy nodded, then walked off. Leaning back against the cold wall, Zoey began to cry, though she kept it tightly muffled under her hand. As her tears grew more violent, the girl began slamming her back into the wall, her eyes tightly closed. Deep red colors spread over the ballerina's face as she restrained herself. Taking in several deep breaths, Zoey managed to calm herself enough to avoid hyperventilating. _It hurt so much to force someone out of her life, but it had to be done, she knew._

After another grueling day, Zoey walked out of the building, feeling a cold embrace on her neck. "Zoey! Hey, Zoey!" Dana called out, running towards the ballerina. "Hey, where you going?"

"I was just headed home," Zoey answered. "...Oh, I completely forgot about tonight."

"That's fine," the shining brunette replied. "You had a rough day...why don't we get a drink?"

"I-I can't," the blond nervously stuttered. "My Mom's really..."

"Overprotective?" Dana answered. "Babying? Come on, she'll be fine."

"I...I should call her," Zoey began to reply, pulling out her cell phone. Dana took the phone, and turned it off.

"Grow up," the shining brunette whispered. "Live alittle." Reluctant at first, Zoey stared at Dana, then nodded and gave in to her.

It was dark over the city of Los Angeles as Dana drove her car into the city. Her confidence and dark composure seemed stronger than ever as she took Zoey to the club. As always, bright lights illuminated every single building and skyscraper around. "You're gonna love this place," the older girl said, not taking her eyes off the highway road. Zoey glanced down at her lap, feeling out of place and kind of uneasy. "Do you know what time we'll be back?" the blond shyly asked.

"Relax, Zoe," Dana replied, smiling. "You're gonna have an awesome time." The younger ballerina looked straight ahead, then felt something drop onto her skirt. "In case you wanna spruce up," the brunette explained, staring at the flashing headlights ahead of her. Zoey lifted up the black undergarment by its thin straps, looking it over.

"...Thanks," the blond said. "Maybe you're right...I'm just really worked up over this part, you know?"

"Everyone knows," Dana replied. "...But tonight, your only care should be how long you can dance...and with who." Finally, the two pulled up to a bar in a block crowded with tall shops and apartments. A buzzing, purple-hued sign formed the name "Crystal Side Bar and Grill".

"A-are you sure we're allowed to..." Zoey began to ask, growing nervous as she entered a major no-no spot.

"Sssh," Dana interrupted, putting her hand in front of her friend's chest. "Ssh...I know the manager, it's a cool place,...we'll be fine. Come on, I'm starving." The two walked inside. Zoey noticed the dim lighting, large crowds of grown men and women, and the blaring dance music past the dark silver-colored restaurant section. Dana led her friend to an empty table, and dropped her purse beside her foot. Zoey took a seat, cleared her throat, then began looking over a menu.

"Hey, sexy," a taller, thinly-built, lightly Italian waiter with his short hair oiled into an unruly style greeted. Dana gave a flirtatious smile back, then turned to her menu. "What can I get you two?"

"Hmm," the older brunette said. "I'll take a cherry wine...and she'll take a light one." Zoey grew uncomfortable.

"But, I'm..." the blond began to plead. However, the waiter took off towards the bar.

"It's fine," Dana interrupted. "I'll be here if you can't handle it...You don't need to worry." Zoey nodded, then looked over the menu. "What's good here?" she asked.

"Not him," the shining brunette answered, tilting her head towards the bus boy with a sinister smile. Zoey giggled, trying to hid it behind her hand. The two got their drinks, then placed their orders, sending their waiter back to the kitchen.

Zoey stared at the light blue-colored plastic glass of bubbling light beer. "You can wait until your food comes," Dana said, taking a sip of her wine. "It makes it alittle easier." The blond nodded, then began twirling her straw through the ice and liquid.

"So...does he call you that too?" the older dancer asked, sounding kind of excited.

"Huh?" Zoey asked.

"You know, Little Princess," Dana answered, doing a mocking impression of Leroy.

"No," the younger girl answered with a shake of her head. "He only calls Rebecca that."

"I don't know," Dana confidently, humorously replied, playing with her drink. "He seems to like you...It's only a matter of time before you take her place in his heart."

"Stop it," Zoey chuckled. "...What makes you think he likes me? He's always screaming."

"I can tell," the brunette explained. "The way he looks at you, the way he acts when he thinks no one's looking...Wait a minute...Oh my gosh..."

"What?" Zoey retorted, growing somewhat defensive.

"You like him, don't you?" Dana insisted, unable to hide the growing smile on her face.

"No," Zoey shot back.

"Little Zoey's hot for teacher," the older ballerina joked. "Aren't I right?"

"No!" the blond snapped. "Stop it."

"Oh, come on, he melts your little tutu, doesn't he?" Dana teased. "You can tell me..."

"...Maybe alittle," Zoey admitted. "He knows what he's doing...I like that about him. And he seems like he's...I don't know, there for me."

"You're his Swan Queen," the brunette replied, her tone growing sympathetic. "As long as you're his number one...you're safe with him." Dana gently rubbed her friend's hand. "...But I don't think you two are gonna...you know. He's a jerk. That's all"

"I know," Zoey replied. "It just feels nice, I guess."

"Here you go, girls," the Italian bus boy greeted, bringing over the dancers' food. "One bacon deluxe for you..."

"Yum," Dana playfully replied.

"And a chicken salad," the man continued, giving Zoey her food. "Dressing on the side."

"Thank you," Zoey said, sounding like a child, as usual.

"Enjoy," the young man told Dana, obviously trying to flirt.

"I might," the young woman shot down, looking at her food. Getting the message, the bus boy departed. The two girls looked at one another, and shared a giggle.

After about ten minutes, Dana looked at Zoey. "Take a sip," she said, her voice gentle. "Come on, you must be parched."

"I'm fine," Zoey replied, her voice timid.

"Please..." Dana pleaded, sounding very vulnerable. "Just one little glass." _Lose yourself._ With a sigh, Zoey took a drink. At first, she looked disgusted with it, then felt something shift inside herself. "Feels cool, huh?"

Zoey nodded, then wiped her mouth off. "Here," Dana said, handing Zoey the black buste' from under the table. "You know..." Zoey smiled, then took her undergarment under her arm.

"Be right back," the blond said, going off to the girls' room. Making sure no one else was in the room, Zoey quickly pulled off her top, let her hair drop down, then dawned the black garment Dana gave her; sliding it on over her bra, then adjusting and fitting the straps. Gazing at herself in the mirror, her breasts lifted and lightly accentuated, her hair down and going unruly, her face looking more mature, and basking in the darkness of a bar. Everything about this was so against her way of being, but it felt good in a sense. The blond then quickly pulled on her top. Taking in a deep breath, feeling the alcohol coldly kiss her throat, Zoey went out to see Dana sitting at their table, waiting.

"Hey, sexy," Dana playfully greeted. "You look great."

"Thanks," Zoey replied, sitting down. "And, um...thanks for...you know."

"Hey..." Dana replied, leaning forward, her voice turning into a whisper. "You know what Thomas was telling you...about making guys your toys?" Zoey nodded. "Let's try it...tonight...Right now."

"I-I don't know if..." the blond began to reply, growing extremely nervous.

"You're hot, you're a stranger here...come on," the brunette pleaded, sounding confident. "You be as strong as you want, as weak as you want... It's you, Zoey..." Feeling a truth to what her friend was saying, Zoey stared into Dana's eyes, sharing in the confidence the older girl knew she had. Finally, the blond nodded, agreeing to Dana's plan.

"Kay," Zoey decided, her voice somewhat cracking out of fear.

"Come on," the shining brunette instructed, grabbing her purse and drink and heading over to the bar. Zoey grabbed her beer and followed, trying to walk in a confident stride like Dana. For about five minutes, the two sat at the bar, sipping at their drinks.

"Hey," greeted a young man with short but gorgeous brown hair. Another man, who wore his blond hair longer joined the brunette boy in sitting next to the girls. "Um, mind if we sit here?"

"Sure," Dana answered. "You two...lovers or something?"

"I was just about to ask you two the same question," the long-haired man shot back with a slight smile. "Name's James by the way."

"Zoey," Zoey introduced herself.

"Cruz," Dana added. "But you can call me Dana."

"Dana...sounds foreign," the brunette declared, leaning alittle closer to the curly-haired young woman.

"Zoey..." James said, sounding genuinely interested. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," the blond girl replied. "James sounds...sweet. Is that a good summary of you?"

"It can be," James answered with a smile that suggested mixed intentions. Zoey smiled, gazing into the boy's eyes.

"Wanna get a table?" the brunette boy asked.

"Only if it comes with drinks," Dana answered. Feeling nervous, Zoey took another drink of her beer, swallowing it hard.

Once the group had settled into their rounded booth table, another round of stronger drinks arrived. "So, you two sisters?" James asked.

"In some ways," Dana answered, an heir of mystery to her voice. The shining brunette shut her eyes and took a sip of her pink Margaretta.

"We dance together," Zoey explained. "We're both swans in Swan Lake."

"Ballerina's," James replied. "Wow...How is that?"

"It's...nice," Zoey answered. "Really hard, but it pays off when you feel that moment of perfection." The brunette young man let out a whisper that made the statement, "This girl's nuts."

"You'd never make it," Dana replied to the boy. "I can tell."

"Really?" the brunette shot back. Dana nodded with a wicked smile. "Lemme show you." The young man pulled Dana out onto the dance floor.

"I've...never really met a ballerina," James said. "I love Swan Lake, though...The prince falls for a girl who got turned into a swan."

"And they both need true love to free themselves," Zoey continued. The blond took in a shot, then hit it down hard on the table. "Mmm," she groaned, trying to pull herself back to earth. "...But Odile fools Siegfried into pledging his love for Odette to her...and Odette kills herself."

"It's a really beautiful story," James replied. "...Are...are you Odette?"

"...I hear that alot," Zoey answered, staring at the table. "But...I'm really trying for The Black Swan." The blond looked at the boy, striking fear into him for a moment.

"You seem like her..." James whispered. "Powerful...beautiful..." Suddenly, Zoey felt a stabbing pain in her back, but she chose to ignore it.

"It's painful, you know?" the girl said. "Everything you have to do to master a role...but sometimes pain feels good..." Closing her eyes, Zoey looked into the air and let out a heavy, almost pleasured sigh. James felt his heart start to spike; he'd never met anyone like Zoey before.

"Hey, Zoe," Dana softly greeted her friend, taking a seat next to her. Zoey let out what sounded like a purr, and lay her head on Dana's shoulder, smelling her fresh, enticing hair. The shining brunette let out a satisfied sigh, and returned the gesture. James' face started to burn at the sight of the two girls.

"Should I go?" the blond young man asked, feeling extremely nervous and uneasy.

"No," Zoey wined, leaning over and resting on the boy's shoulder. "Dance with me." With that, the blond pulled the boy out, lead by Dana and her man, onto the dance floor.

Vicious cycles of red, green, blue, and purple strobe lights illuminated the room, then left it in complete darkness. Flash after flash, thrust of the hips, whip of the men and women's long locks. Beads of sweat intensified by pounding of fiery, passionate heart beats. Their heads pounding, their pulses spiked like a collapsing waterfall, the couples, singles, and partiers threw themselves into every single move. Zoey thrust her hips towards James' body, then tore herself away, leaving him agonizing in the reels of seduction. Gently stroking under his slightly roughened chin, the blond gazed into his eyes, wearing a wicked smile. She was seductive, in control, dangerous. Passion bled into every part of her body, as Dana did the same. Soon, it was obvious the club belonged to the two swans. Zoey's breath was loud, laced with sexual ecstasy as she whipped her head to the side, splattering small streams of sweat into whoever was strong enough to get close to her. The music swelled, consuming everything. Zoey and James forced one another against the cold brick wall, tearing into each other's lips until it burned. Soon, her arms began flowing like the burning wings of a swan in the winds of a hurricane. James gave in; falling into her chest, breathing with every beat of strength his pounding heart allowed, and dying for her not to stop. Her feet throbbing, her eyes bloodshot, Zoey threw herself into Dana's arms, rubbing against her face and breathing every one of her breaths. It felt as if every living being in the room was cheering the young ballerina's name.

Laying her throbbing neck into the seat of the cab, knowing neither her nor Dana were in any shape to drive themselves home, Zoey closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Looking over at her friend, Dana smiled, and began prancing her fingers up the blond's leg. "Having fun?" she asked, her seductive voice almost like a whisper in Zoey's ear.

"I am now," the younger girl answered, feeling her friend's fingers reach her in a forbidden place. Her neck giving way, Zoey leaned into Dana's shoulder. The shining brunette smiled, her eyes closed, as she took in the smell of the blond's cascading blond hair.

"You were amazing out there," Dana whispered into her friend's mirror. "It's you...it always was." When the cab pulled up to the Brooks' house, Zoey started giggling, as did the shining brunette. "Ssh," Zoey hushed her fellow dancer, putting her pointer finger over her mouth as they stealthfully entered the front door.

Suddenly, the light turned on to reveal Ms. Brooks sitting at the table, her arms crossed, and a scowl burned into her face. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" she snarled.

"Not really," Zoey answered with a giggle.

"I had dinner waiting for two hours," Ms. Brooks continued. "You didn't call. You didn't come home; I didn't know what the hell happened to you!"

"Chill out, Mom," Dana shot back, her voice laced with mockery.

"And I told you not to associate with her!" the dark blond hollered, growing enraged.

"Mom, relax," Zoey pleaded, unable to keep a straight face. "All we did was make out, have some beers..." The two teenagers exploded into laughter, much to Ms. Brooks' fury.

"This is not like you at all, Zoey," the woman scolded her daughter. "Ever since you got this role, you have been completely out of control. Go to your room!"

"Only if she comes with me," the blond replied with a laugh, pulling Dana by the hand.

"No!" Ms. Brooks shouted, roughly grabbing her daughter's shoulder, trying to yank the two apart. "Stop this! Now, go to your room!"

Zoey jerked back with an aggravated grunt, breaking her mom's grip, and dealing a powerful emotional blow. With a disgusted scowl, the blond pulled her lover up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Zoey quickly blocked the door with a chair.

"Zoey!" Ms. Brooks called out, more hurt than anything else as she tried to push the door open. "What is this?"

"It's called privacy," Zoey shouted back, sounding hurt. "I'm not a kid anymore! Now leave me alone!" The blond violently chucked a pillow into the door, shutting it with a loud bang.

Breathing heavily, still reeling from the shock of her behavior, Zoey tried to steady her trembling body, and turned around to see Dana standing so perfectly, so flawlessly just in front of her; her dark beauty eminating among the shadows, and her powerful seduction burning in the young girl's eyes. Walking closer to her lover, Dana put her hand on the back of Zoey's neck, and began kissing her soft, cool lips. Feeling fiery lust within her, Zoey roughly opened and closed her lips against the shining brunette's. Every fear she had about her sexuality suddenly melted away. Growing violent, the blond clenched the back of her lover's hair, pushing her towards the wall. Suddenly pulling back, Dana let out a quick, exhausted sigh, then threw off Zoey's shirt and buste', revealing her tiny, thin-strapped pink bra. Her raging desire refusing to relent, the younger girl quickly pulled off the shining brunette's top, then squatted down and tore her pants down. Clad in a black tank top and panties, Dana gazed dreamily at her lover, who was stepping out of her own pants, revealing her all-too gorgeous laced, pink panties. Tearing her tank top off, the older ballerina wrapped her arms around Zoey's back, tightly feeling her thin, toned back. Letting out a vigorous sigh, the blond pushed her body forward, letting it cores against Dana's toned, sweat-painted stomach. The embrace was consuming, causing Zoey to tilt her head back in ecstasy's coils.

Suddenly growing empowered, Dana pushed her lover onto her own pink-colored bed, then pinned herself above her. The brunette gazed into Zoey's lust-gleaming eyes, then smiled as she did, and leaned down to violently kissed her and gasping for breath, the two shared in each other's strength and passion. Feeling one with her sexuality, feeling like she was in control, Zoey stared daringly into her lover's face, then felt her body give way to a sweet weakness. Dana smiled a heavy smile, purred with overpowering ecstasy, and ran her hands down the younger girl's chest, sliding her pink bra off of her beautiful but semi-starved breasts. Kissing Zoey's neck, the shining brunette moved herself down her lover's body, kissing every inch she covered. Black shreds of something scattered weakly in the air, floating weightless above and past the blond girl's body.

Zoey moaned, her body wracked with agonizing pleasure. Every nerve was burning with icy fire, making her heart flutter so fast it practically flat lined. However, Dana wouldn't relent; reached the blond's panties, the older girl pulled them down, and began kissing a forbidden area. Her head giving way and depressing into a pillow, Odette breathed heavily; giving futile efforts to control her heart and body. Odile continued on. _Little angel._ Her breaths turning to moans, turning to suffering gasps, Zoey tightly closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. Finally, the girl's gasps turned to a defeated scream, then became silent breaths.

Dana got up on her knees, smiled and let out a satisfied sigh, then kissed her lover's warm lips. In the midst of what felt like pure happiness, Zoey wrapped her arms around the shining brunette, and felt everything slip into darkness.


	6. Wings of Change

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Six: Wings of Change

The light of the morning blocked out by her shut curtains, Zoey awoke atop a ravaged bed. Her head throbbing, her body clammy and clad only in her wrinkled, undone bra and panties, the girl looked at her clock, and felt her heart painfully skip a beat. _Oh my gosh, I'm late! _she screamed to herself, jumping up and putting on her clothes. Dana was no where in sight, though she had left the door closed for her lover's privacy. Terrified of Leroy's disappointment, Zoey charged out the door and ran down the stairs. Being a ballet student for years, the teenager had learned to overcome different forms of pain, even unique ones; it was all a frame of mind. Ms. Brooks caught her daughters eye from inside the living room. The woman was sitting on the couch, an upset scowl locked on her face. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Zoey called, her voice starting to crack.

"You're not a kid anymore," Ms. Brooks answered, her voice laced with sorrow. "You don't need me now." In a furious shriek, the blond threw herself out the door and ran off to class.

Under the cold, ice-laced sky, Zoey ran into PCA, sprinted through the door, and entered the Grand Hall. There, she saw, much to her horror, Dana and Leroy talking atop the stage. "Thomas!" the younger girl called, trying to stop herself from growing frantic. "Thomas, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I..."

"It's fine," the Frenchman replied, obviously disappointed with his lead dancer. "Go get dressed." Her heart sinking, Zoey swallowed her tears, and walked off to her dressing room.

Dana pulled her bra upward, then pulled her hair down in the back. "Where'd you go?" Zoey insisted, running into the dressing room. "Oh, look, the Swan Queen's gracing us with her presence," one of the other dancers scoffed.

Dana walked over to Zoey, then motioned for her to come into the hallway. There, the older girl looked straight into her lover's face. "I was drunk and you let me oversleep," Zoey whispered, her voice starting to crack. "You said you'd be there for me."

"I tried to wake you up, but you kept conkin' out," the shining brunette replied. "I told Leroy you were sick."

Zoey's face formed an upset glare, her breath starting to tremble. "We slept together..." she whispered, starting to feel herself lose control. "You just left! What was Thomas talking to you about? Looked pretty serious."

Dana's glance grew cold. "He made me your alternate," she answered, her tone lacking any trace of emotion. The younger girl's expression turned hurt and on the border of tears. Feeling hurt, betrayed, used, and shattered, Zoey turned around and stormed off. "It was just in case," Dana called out, trying to make everything better. However, Zoey kept walking.

"Leroy, I am so sorry," the young ballerina pleaded, her voice timid.

"...Zoey," Thomas sighed, sitting his Swan Queen down on the bleachers, then taking a seat next to her. "I don't know if all this is right for you...Dana told me you've been really uptight lately."

"What?" Zoey gasped, growing defensive against the girl she thought her friend. "She's lying. I want this...I'll do whatever it takes to be..."

"To be perfect," Leroy completed the sentence. "You're killing yourself over that...but you're not making the role your own...You don't have that passion Rebecca had inside herself."

"I'm trying," the blond pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as the feeling of helplessness spread throughout her body. "I'm just...I'm sorry."

Thomas let out a disgusted sigh through his nose. "Prove me wrong," he said. "Make me eat every one of my words. Chase!" The curly-haired boy ran over to Zoey. "Here," Leroy said, handing the girl a tutu designed like the one she would wear as Odile. Zoey took the dress, quickly put it over her waist, and went onto center stage with her prince.

One of the composers began the song, and Zoey and Chase touched their finger tips together, prancing in circles. Slowly dropping her arm, the blond graced the bottom of her prince's chin, then thrust herself away, twirling herself around on the tips of her toes. Her anger blazing, Zoey glared into Chase's eyes, spiking his heart with a brief instant of fear. "Stop," Thomas called out, walking over to his lead dancer. "Better than ever," he whispered. "Your anger...that fear in his eye...Tap deeper into it...make it your bed." Zoey began to think of the book she'd read by Thomas' request; The Bed of Procrustes. Courage, elegance. However, to be The Black Swan, the girl knew she had to go beyond that.

Looking into Chase's eyes, Zoey felt his fear towards her. It felt wrong to be using his emotions like this, but he deserved it. Tilting her head towards the sky, the blond continued practicing her dance. It didn't seem to take long before the sun sank into darkness. Leroy walked over to Zoey, who was stretching her leg on a wooden bar. "Zoe," he said, his voice light. "You've been working all day...go home."

"I'm fine," Zoey replied, her breath weighing on her voice.

"Zoey...you've done enough," Leroy continued. "Please...just go home." Dropping her head slightly, the young ballerina agreed, then put on her coat and departed from the academy.

The wind turned icy and cold as Zoey walked home. Few stars were glistening over the world that was shrouded in darkness. Pulling her soft jacket closer to her chest, the girl nervously looked from side to side. _Little angel, _someone whispered. Zoey shot her head back, saw a frightening girl who looked almost exactly like her smiling an evil smile into her eyes, gasped, and charged away. Her breath heavy, the girl tried desperately to get back to her home. After what felt like an eternity, the little ballerina reached her house, slamming the door behind her.

"Zoey, is that you?" Ms. Brooks called in from the living room. Her voice was casual, and she didn't seem to be making an effort to leave the room.

"Yeah," the teenager answered. Zoey tried to keep her composure, then let out a defeated sigh, and ran into the living room. Like a scared child, the girl wrapped her arms around her mother. "Mommy, I'm so sorry," she cried, her eyes tightly closed. "Please...hold me."

"It's okay, baby," Ms. Brooks replied, gently rubbing her daughter's back. "Ssh...it's okay. I'm here, my little angel."

Tucking her daughter into her bed, which had been made up since her departure, the older Brooks woman turned on Zoey's music box, kissed her forehead, then left the room. Zoey lay awake in her bed, still recovering from her nightmarish encounter. Soon, she managed to fall asleep. Black feathers dropped from the sky. Their movements were slow and graceful as they helplessly tumbled into white nothingness. Slashing her black-feathered hands through the air, Dana smiled a dark, seductive smile that made Zoey's heart stop for a moment. Shooting up in her bed, the young dancer let out several heavy gasps, feeling cold sweat all over her body.

Sitting on her stool, clad in a pink towel, Zoey let her mother gently comb out her soggy, long, blond hair. Staring down with a distant look on her face, the teenager felt things around her shift into a dull state. She was like a child again; too scared to take what the real world had to give.

Following a long walk, Zoey reached PCA, expecting to see Dana in her dressing room or dancing her role with Chase. Entering the Grand Hall, the blond approached Thomas. "Thomas," she called out, causing the Frenchman to turn away from his dancers. "I'm ready...What do you want me to do today?"

"Practice your dance with Chase," Leroy answered, showing little enthusiasm. It was obvious what he was thinking at this point; she was a lost cause.

"I-is she here?" Zoey asked, growing upset. "Dana?"

"Yeah," Thomas answered. "She's working with Chase's understudy."

Swallowing hard, Zoey nodded, then walked onto the dance floor. Chase was lacking in emotion, less giving to his partner, and obviously not willing to have his feelings tampered with. Despite their emotional scars, the two joined their finger tips, and began to flow around. Pulling back, Zoey felt her pain and fear cascade through her body, causing her to spin into nothingness. Leroy wasn't even watching. It wouldn't matter; she was too weak to be The Black Swan, anyway. Tears began to burn in the girl's eyes, and she stormed off. "Thomas!" she called, stepping in front of her director. "Come with me." The blond grabbed the Frenchman's arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"What the hell?" Leroy shouted.

"You're not even watching me anymore," Zoey cried. "_I'm_ the Swan Queen!...Not her!"

"Zoey, you're not getting it," Thomas replied, trying to make his lead dancer understand. "She is the Black Swan...she lives, sleeps, and breathes darkness...sensuality. You can't get beyond the White Swan."

"But I'm trying...I was learning," the blond cried, her voice cracking and her eyes welling over with tears. "You said you saw it in me. Why are you giving up?"

"Because _you_ did," Thomas declared, flooding the area with silence. "Because when you walked in late that day, I saw a scared child about ready to cry...I saw the same thing today...She's inside of you, but you're afraid...You'll destroy yourself before you get where you want to be."

"No, I won't," Zoey whispered, too afraid to even look at the man.

"...I'll give you one more chance..." Leroy gave in. "Maybe it's not for you...maybe it's for me...and who I saw inside of you...Don't let anything stop you. Not Dana, not Chase, not even me..." Zoey nodded, then departed from the hall.

"Hey, Swan Queen," Dana greeted the girl who once considered herself her friend. Zoey gave a hurt glare to the shining brunette, then continued on her way.

Her heart crippled, the teenager gazed into Chase's eyes, walking forward with all the pain and suffering she'd been through. Twirling around in circles, the two teenagers felt themselves take on different lives, only to have it end all too soon. "Look," Chase whispered, pulling out of Zoey's grasp. "What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself."

"Things change," the blond shot back, her voice cold. With that, Zoey departed. Dana caught the younger ballerina out of the corner of her eye while she danced with her temporary partner.

"Zoey, can you come over here again, please?" Leroy called out, gesturing towards the blond. "The rest of you, you're done for the day." Everyone left to either the dressing room or to the door. Dana, however, lingered around the corner for a moment. "I saw the way you spoke to him...the way you refused him any mercy..." The Frenchman gently took the girl in his arm.

"Do you really think he deserved it?" Zoey replied.

"I don't know," Thomas answered, holding his Swan Queen close to him. "But I do know when I see that darkness in you...You are getting closer... But only on a trial basis. Become her...the girl I saw with that bite..." Leroy forced Zoey against his chest, kissing her repeatedly on her lips. At first, the girl resisted, remembering the pain she felt from Dana that night. "Don't fight me..." Suddenly, the teenager began to return the sexual attacks, forcing Leroy back alittle. It was a losing battle for the ballerina, though; Thomas was superior to her, and she was at his mercy. _Please, don't stop, _Zoey begged to herself. Then, as if to destroy her, Leroy pulled back, leaving the young dancer crippled in ecstasy's feigning grasp. "That was me seducing you," he said, disappointed. "It's supposed to be the other way around." Thomas began to walk away.

"Come back!" Zoey begged, feeling herself collapse inside. "Thomas!" However, the man kept walking, maybe to find Dana. What hurt worse than the sexual fall was the fact that he was right; Odette was at the mercy of those around her. She was weak, and would remain so until she took things into her own hands. _How, though?_ It all seemed so terrifying. Tears streamed down Zoey's cheeks. _Just a frightened little girl, _she thought.

Fairytales, Shakespeare, magazines; they all send the same message...Girls are nothing without men. They are the ones to be swayed, not the ones to take men by their hearts and sway them. Feeling the chilling wind on her body, Zoey kept walking, keeping her fear and anger inside herself.

"Hey," called out a painful voice. "Zoey!" Turning around, the blond glared at Dana, who was running up to her.

"What do you want?" Zoey snarled.

"Whoa, princess," Dana retorted, sounding hurt and violent. "What the hell's your problem, anyway?"

"What do you think?" the younger girl yelled. "You got me drunk, slept with me, left me, and now you're trying to steal my role! You're just a selfish bitch!"

"Oh, that hurts," the shining brunette shot back. "Well, look...I've seen the way you act around him...but I've seen the way he looks at me. I'm Odile! You're just a kid who got in over her head!"

"You're wrong!" Zoey shouted, losing her composure and feeling her face start to burn. "Leroy gave me the role because you don't have the control of the innocence for it!"

"And what do you have?" Dana shot back, her voice trembling with rage. "A pretty face and a childish trust for everyone around you! You couldn't dance The Black Swan if you wrote the roll!"

"...I am done with you," the blond whispered, her voice filled with fury. "Whatever we were...any friendship you ever pretended we had...it's over!" Zoey stormed off into the night, leaving the almost unaffected shining brunette behind.

Once she was out of Dana's sight, the teenager felt a furious pain on her upper back. Clenching the spot of her rash, Zoey mashed her lips together for a second, then continued towards home. A sudden cracking sound broke the girl's concentration. Her fingers throbbing, Zoey hesitantly moved her hand in front of her face to see her nails withered and frayed at the tips and the skin underneath soaked in blood. Wincing, the teenager began running. "Ow. Mommy, it hurts," she moaned, trying to hold back tears as her mom treated the wound.

"It'll be okay, Angel," Ms. Brooks replied, dabbing her daughter's cuticles. The alcoholic rub stung for brief, agonizing instants, causing Zoey to take in sharp breaths. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the blond answered. "My fingers are just really tender." With weak, timid eyes, Zoey looked up at her mom. "You were right about her...Dana. She was just using me." Burning, stinging tears welled up in the girl's eyes.

"...What did she do?" the dirty-blond woman finally asked.

Her composure broken, Zoey sobbed, took in a deep, trembling breath, and told her mother everything; "We slept together, Mom," she croaked out. "...Then she left so she could try to steal my part." Sniffeling violently, the girl broke down completely.

Warmly embracing her suffering daughter, Ms. Brooks gently stroked the child's back. "It's okay," she whispered. Her daughter losing her virginity was painful enough, but the fact that she was taken advantage of made it agonizing.

"Always be my baby girl?" the woman asked, stroking her child's hair out of her face.

"...Always," Zoey answered, her voice tired. Letting the soothing sounds that put her to sleep as a child ease her mind, the teenager soon faded into sleep. The thought of Dana going after her role was still burning in her mind, though.

Throwing powder on her shoulders, Zoey got dressed, and prepared for another day of competing for her own role. Tapping into her sexuality would be harder than ever, but it had to be done. "I'm not giving up," she declared, glaring into Leroy's eyes. The Frenchman nodded, and watched his lead dancer perform the White Swan. There was no doubt that Zoey was destined for that role. Dana, on the other hand, seemed like the perfect Odile. As always, the girl's performance was flawless and passionate. Her pain and suffering made her closer to Odette, Zoey felt.

Dana watched after finishing the dance of Odile. Her cold expression would have hurt the younger dancer, if they meant anything to each other anymore. After class, Zoey slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked past the Grand Hall to see something that horrified her; Dana and Chase against the wall, violently kissing one another. Her mouth helplessly gaped open, the blond stared at the two; maybe this was how it was from the very beginning. Chase and Dana going behind her back; fooling her all along. The shining brunette moaned with pleasure as Chase began gnawing on her neck until it ached.

Barely able to control herself, Zoey charged away. "Thomas!" she called, praying her director was still inside. "Thomas!"

"What, what is it?" Leroy asked, looking away from his forms. "What's going on?"

"It's...Chase and Dana," the teenager answered, her breath uncontrollable. "I saw them..."

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey," the Frenchman quickly whispered, trying to calm the prima donna. "Look at yourself...you're falling apart. Maybe you need a break." Zoey shook her head, shrieking with every breath. "Like a week...or a month."

"No!" the blond screamed, her neck burning with fury. "I earned this role!"

"Then whatter you upset about?" Leroy shot back. "If this is your role...make sure they all know it."

"How do I do that?" Zoey asked, the tears burning and her voice cracking so badly every word was a whisper.

"Don't you get it?" the French director said, sounding almost upset. "It's that helpless attitude that's costing you the role..."

"I'm sorry," Zoey cried, about to break down in scared tears.

"Stop apologizing!" Thomas screamed, unable to swallow his lead dancer's cowardice and childishness. "You're so fucking weak!" Those words echoing throughout the hall, the Frenchman departed.

Mortified, the teenage girl charged home, threw herself into bed, wrapped herself in the blankets, and fell asleep. No one understood what she was going through. Suddenly, the feeling of her hair being stroked awoke Zoey. "W...what time is it?" she asked, finding herself in her mother's embrace.

"It's early," Ms. Brooks answered, her voice gentle. "I just need to talk to you."

"What?" the girl asked, her voice muffled.

"...It's about the role," the woman answered, much to her daughter's horror. "You've been obsessing over it...and I've seen the marks...You're cutting yourself again, aren't you?"

Jerking out of her mom's arms, Zoey looked deep into her eyes. "You're trying to get me to quit, aren't you?" she demanded, sounding offended. "I've gone through too much, I'm not..."

"Honey...honey," Ms. Brooks pleaded, trying to calm the girl down. "It's not like that...I just want you to take it easy. Don't get yourself hurt."

"...Okay," Zoey accepted, settling back into her mother's embrace. The sound of the doorbell ringing caught Ms. Brooks attention. "I'll be right back, angel," she whispered, leaving her daughter.

Slowly opening the door, the blond woman saw none other than Dana Cruz standing on her porch. "Is Zoey home?" she asked, her voice lacking in any form of emotion.

"...You stay away from my daughter," Ms. Brooks whispered, her voice quaking with anger that was almost enough to make even Dana quake. With that, Ms. Brooks slammed the door in the older ballerina's face.


	7. Leave it Behind

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Seven: Leave it Behind

Sitting on the stool in her bathroom, her body tightly wrapped in a pink towel, and her soaked hair draped back, Zoey remained in darkness. Maybe it was tears soaking her cheeks, or maybe the water from the shower she hadn't managed to dry herself off from. She was cold, alone, and struggling. Letting out a heavy sigh, Zoey began to feel herself grow sick. The rash on her back had grown numb, but it was still grizzly. Her eyes weak, scared, and laced with tears, the blond looked up towards the roof, and made a decision; Reaching inside the bottom of her towel, Zoey began to feel a rush of pleasure through her body. Ever since Dana's hideous betrayal, the younger dancer couldn't help but feel a need for more of that dark satisfaction. However, the pain that came with it had its toll, as did the stress and fear of the all those days. Sighing, the blond felt herself grow weak. Her heart fluttering, Zoey lowered herself onto her knees on the cool, moist floor. As each breath grew heavier and more violent, the girl felt her towel begin to slide off her body. Taking in furious, defeated breaths, Zoey felt her body begin to perspire.

"Zoey," Ms. Brooks called in, sending a flash of terror into the teen's heart. Her jaw dropped, Zoey quickly pulled herself together and took a seat on the stool. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm getting out of the shower," the ballerina nervously called back. "I was having some trouble sleeping..." After a minor reply from her mother that dismissed the entire situation as an innocent happening, Zoey continued her guilty pleasuring. Her moans returning, turning into gasps, the girl slowly, gracefully fell into the side of the shower. The relief flowed bled every inch of her body, practically paralyzing the teenager. Struggling to catch her breath and rate of her heart, Zoey desperately lifted her head to the sky, her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, little angel," whispered a sinister, all-too happy voice in the girl's ear. Gasping in fear and shooting her head back, Zoey saw a dark, corrupted Dana Cruz gazing into her face with a horrid, shadowy smile. With a loud scream, the blond wrapped herself in her towel again and charged for the door. As she struggled to turn the knob, Zoey turned around for a brief instant, and found herself alone. Breathing heavily, the young ballerina tried to find her stalker, or any sign that she wasn't just hallucinating. However, no such solace existed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Ms. Brooks called in again.

"...I'm fine," Zoey yelled out, her voice aliitle too loud and short. Looking around, the blond girl attempted to regain her composure.

As the sun majestically rose over the horizon, painting the sky a consuming yellow above, and red along its beginning, Zoey walked towards PCA. Last night felt like a bad dream; its terror still creeping through the teenager's veins. Walking through the front doors of the building, the girl entered her dressing room, dressed for a rough day, and went out to rehearse. Her arms waving up and down like the wings of a swan, Zoey felt herself grow closer to Odile. _Don't be afraid, _she told herself.

"Good," Leroy said in passing. "Dana, I need you and Chase to go over some of the routine."

"What?" a startled Zoey asked, turning away from her dancing.

"Just as a precaution," the Frenchman replied. "In case you can't make it opening night."

"...I'll be there," the blond answered, her voice almost grave. "She doesn't need to dance with him."

Taking a second to take in his lead dancer's attitude, Thomas nodded in agreement. "Scratch that," he said. "Dana, go practice with the other girls for the Dance of the Swans." Sickened, the shining brunette walked over to her fellow dancers. "Zoey, Chase! You know the number."

Joining their finger tips, the two young dancers flowed around one another, hanging on the borderline of reality with their dark dance. Her eyes void of any emotion, Zoey gazed at Chase as they circled one another. _Nice job, little angel, _Dana whispered, breaking the young dancer's concentration.

"Stop," Thomas called out, walking over to his prima donna. "What happened? You almost got it."

"I heard...someone was talking to me," Zoey answered, uneasy. "I don't know."

"Zoey," Leroy replied, looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear. Leaning down, the Frenchman hushed his voice. "...Are you sure you want to do this? Opening night is in one day."

"I can do it," the blond answered, sounding confident but insecure deep down.

"Are you sure?" the Frenchman shot back, striking fear into the ballerina for a brief instant. With that, Leroy departed.

"What the hell was that?" Dana snarled at Zoey, running up beside her.

"...That was me defending myself," Zoey bluntly answered. "This is my role...You're not taking it from me." The blond girl coldly walked away from her former lover. Once she was out of sight, Zoey let her fear out, charging after Leroy. "Thomas!" she called. "Thomas!"

"What?" Leroy responded, turning around just before reaching the staircase in the dark hall. "What's wrong?"

"It's Dana," the girl answered, trying to catch her breath. "...She's after me...She's been following me." Thomas didn't respond; merely looked at his dancer with concern that clearly didn't matter. "Please believe me," she cried, fighting back tears.

"Zoe...calm down," Leroy settled the girl. "No one is after you...Dana won't take your role. Not if you don't let her."

"But..." Zoey weakly began to say.

"No one is after you," Thomas assured her, his voice soft and gentle. "...Everything's okay. Just...become Odile...become The Black Swan..." Zoey nodded before walking away.

"I've been worried about you, angel," Ms. Brooks said, sitting across from her daughter. "...You've been so uneasy lately."

"I'm fine," the blond answered, not looking up from the pointe shows she was working on.

"That...Dana girl stopped over last night," the dirty blond continued, sounding slightly nervous. Zoey looked up. "I sent her away."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoey asked, something growing in her voice.

"It was late, you were upset enough, I didn't want to..." Zoey's mother explained.

"But you know what we did together..." Zoey interrupted, her voice getting louder and closer to cracking. "Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know!"

"Why do you still care about her?" Ms. Brooks asked. "She hurt you so badly..."

"I don't know why...it's my life, though!" the blond shrieked. "You need to let me grow up!" Silence filled the air. "...I need to lay down." Zoey charged up the stairs.

"Zoey!" the woman yelled. "Get down here this instant! You are not going to see her again!"

"Leave me alone!" Zoey hollered. "...I'm moving out!" The sound of a door slamming broke Ms. Brooks' heart inside. Seeing her child, whom she raised from her infancy, was becoming something...dark.

Throwing her stuffed animals into the wall, Zoey felt her rage course under her skin; swelling out until it practically tore through her. Clenching her hair with both hands, the teenager let out an agonized shriek, then grabbed her pillow and violently tore it down onto the floor. What was wrong with her? Why did Dana still have this effect on her? She was using her; that was it. Chase was the same way. As her rage reached its climax, Zoey thrust her fists into the wall, feeling a vicious burning on her back once again. Her fingers were raw and throbbing.

Pulling down the back of her shirt, the blond girl saw that the rash was spreading and becoming gored. Gasping, Zoey stepped back, then froze when she caught something in her face; a small patch of skin was peeling on her right cheek. Her mouth gaped open, the ballerina clenched the flaking, nearly transparent piece of flesh, and pulled down on it. With a slight cling, the skin peeled off in a thick strand, moving in a circular form. Clenching her beautiful face up in growing terror, Zoey watched as more and more of her skin shredded off in her hands. Like the fading skin of an onion, the flesh was removed, leaving behind a weak underlayer on her cheek. Gasping so silently, the girl kept peeling off the dead skin; piece after piece in circular sections. _Little angel, _Dana's voice mocked. Thrusting herself back, Zoey saw nothing, clenched the back of her neck, and threw herself into her bed.

Catching her breath, the blond girl tried to settle down again. Turning on her music box, Zoey listened to the sweet tune, hoping to find some comfort. Angered and rash, the girl swiped at the box, knocking it on the floor and shattering it. Wrapping her sheets around her neck, the young ballerina let herself slowly fade into a gray requiem.

"Zoey," Thomas said, his voice soft. "I'm growing more and more worried about you...You're making yourself sick over this role."

"I'm fine," the blond answered, walking out of the room. "Thank you, though." Entering the studio, Zoey approached the center of the room.

"Look who's back," Dana said, her voice hushed and bitter. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," the younger girl snarled, keeping her emotions under control. "You wanted something, didn't get it. You're done with me, aren't you?"

"No," the shining brunette answered. "Is that what you think? The whole world's after your role?...You're wrong. You're just like a kid! You get something nice, and you're scared some bully's gonna take it from you! I didn't do those things with you because I wanted your role..."

"Then why'd you leave and go with Leroy that morning?" Zoey asked, not waiting for the rest of Dana's story.

"...I'm sorry," the older dancer confessed. "But I really do have feelings for you...when I slept with you...It wasn't because I wanted to...exploit you or whatever you wanna call it...I saw something in you, and...I don't know...I wanted to make you see it."

"Getting...in touch with my sexuality?" Zoey asked, having heard those words before.

"With a dark side I felt with you," Dana answered. "You're always a certain way...and I wanted something more. It wasn't like I was changing you...I was just helping you find yourself."

"...You're alot like her," the blond croaked out. Something began to change inside the blond girl. It looked like the room was growing darker.

"Who?" Dana asked, starting to lose her control.

"The Black Swan," Zoey answered, looking into her former friend's eyes with blinding strength. "You go onto my level...shatter things...and make it all look like a piece of art..." The young woman looked away from the girl's eyes, breaking up inside. "It's amazing...I hated you...but it was beyond that... I guess I was wrong...I'm not done with you...We can't be...done like that. We're sisters...the Black and White Swan...but it can't be like that...I'm The Swan Queen. I have to be both...and I am."

"So..." Dana began, hoping so badly for a continuation.

"You helped me with the part...you helped me find a new side of myself," Zoey answered. "I need to become her, though..." With a faint smile, the blond girl departed from her friend, leaving her speechless and dumbfounded.

Zoey passed by Rebecca's room in the hospital, saw her sitting in a wheelchair. Her legs had been all but shattered in the accident, and dancing would no longer be in her life. She was broken; crippled by herself. Taking a seat next to her, Zoey looked into Rebecca's weakened face. Shaking her head, the former Swan Queen shattered the dream, leaving Zoey alone in the main hallway of the studio after her talk with Dana. _Little angel, _a familiar voice whispered. Cold sweat ran down the girl's neck. Her heart rate spiked, and her aching fingers began to act up again. Upon turning around, Zoey saw she was alone once again.


	8. Night of Terror

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Eight: Eve of Swan Lake (Night of Terror)

It wasn't Dana. She was wrong. But she wasn't crazy. There is someone. Someone out to get her. Darkness cascaded over the city the night before the production, leaving with it the intoxicating patterns of so many nights before. Odette and Odile dancing in the surreal dream-like state of Swan Lake. The White Swan's seduction, falling before the wicked hands of von Rothbart. A curse that tainted everything, needing true love to break it; a destiny that was never meant to be fulfilled... Murdered at the hands of The Black Swan; her deception tainting Prince Siegfried's intentions and love. An innocent girl trapped in a world she couldn't handle. A dark girl willing to do everything in her wicked power to shatter everything. Purity, seduction, trust, deception, a love forged beyond the clutches of the world's cruelty, a black choice to take everything. In the end, no comfort exists, losses can never be reprimanded, and desperation consumes all. Falling with her last breath of humanity, the innocent child dives into the lake cried over her cruel fate, ending everything she ever had to find a brighter world.

Zoey sat alone in her bedroom, staring into nothingness and trying to find herself again. When everything started out, she was just a normal girl who just tried to make all those around her happy. She didn't know how horrible the world is, or have the desire to pursue it. Love was something shared between a mother and her daughter, dedication was only a matter of working hard. Sex was never a factor; not since what had happened...Romance was something in the stories. Sleep was a time for endless dreams and peace. Things weren't like that now; sex was laced within everything. Love was a lie; something to control and manipulate. Dance was life. Dreams were nightmares. Zoey stood up, her feet planted in the carpeting of her old bedroom, and began the dance she knew and loved with all of her young heart. Lightly dropping her right arm down, the White Swan felt herself touch on peace once again. Her movements graceful and innocent, the girl felt serenity flow around her. Among the darkness, a single white light seemed to shine down on her body. Every fiber of her being projecting the glow of youthful fearfulness, love, and torture. As the tips of her toes pranced forward, Zoey felt the ground beneath her shift and flow like water on an ocean.

A lake forged of the tears from her loved ones; Odette was one with her pain and loss. Her beauty and innocence glowed within her heart, soul, and body as she dropped her left arm to feel the mistful air, her eyes gently closed with a look of sorrow. Everything was at peace as Zoey cascaded through the darkness of the mystical realm that once was her room. Then, with a sudden stroke of darkness, Zoey slashed her arms down; feeling the light erupt into shadows. Her spirit soaring and burning in the endless darkness, Odile felt herself grow one with her sensuality. Screams and cruel whispers shredded her ears. _Little angel, _whispered a haunting voice. Letting out a slight scream, Zoey felt her back become crippled with a burning pain. Unlike before, the rash was entirely consuming. Zoey felt herself drop to the floor, everything soaking in the cold waters of Swan Lake. Peace shattered around her, and the child opened her eyes to find herself back in a painful reality.

Making her way through the dark night, Zoey saw PCA grow closer and closer. Each step becoming heavier and slowed, the teenager struggled on. At last, she was in the main studio. Thankfully, the lights had been left on. "Thomas!" she called, praying her director was still inside, waiting for her. "Thomas!" No one answered. Trying to collect her bearings, Zoey set down her bag, stood in front of the wall of mirrors, and propped her right leg on the sideways wooden pole. Bending her body until her tummy was flat against her leg, the blond teenager let out a light breath. As her heart pounded, Zoey kept trying to forget her horrors.

Looking up, the White Swan saw her frightened reflection staring back at her. Closing her mouth and gently tilting her head to the left, the girl watched herself. Bringing her neck back to its center, Zoey slowly turned to the right, and saw no movement in her reflection. A sinister feeling exuded from the second rendering of the dancer. Growing scared and upset, Zoey endlessly glanced at the strange sight before her. Suddenly, the lights went out, silencing the reflection and shrouding everything in shadow. "Hey," she called out, sounding timid and weak. "Hey, is someone there?...I'm still working...Hello?" Growing terrified, the teenager ran down the main hallway. "Leroy! Thomas!...Anyone! Thomas!" Finally, the girl stumbled on the back of the school, where a weak, dim blue light shined enough to mimic the shine of dying moon. Slowly stepping forward, hiding behind every wall she could find, Zoey let in heavy breaths that she tried to silence, and saw two figures. One was on a table, the other beside the table, leaning down and violently kissing the shadowy figure. Soon, it became obvious that it was Leroy. His movements swift, vicious, and unrelenting, the Frenchman became animalistic and monstrous. Among a shroud of darkness, Leroy's body bled over with coarse black feathers. The hideous, wicked, avian face of Rothbart looked up from his mistress and glared into Zoey's eyes.

Gasping with unsuppressed terror, the blond girl forced herself away, running with all her strength and force. Darkness and surreal devastation filled everything. Someone had replaced her in Thomas' eyes. Nightmares had entered reality. Running onward, Zoey let out isolated winces of pain and sorrow. Sweat iced over her young body as she approached an all-too familiar place. Under the balcony of the hospital entrance, the girl was surrounded by wide but slightly weak orange lights. Going to the fourth floor of the hospital, Zoey slowly walked to the room Rebecca was resting in.

Her hair was frail, her skin dry and pale, her body bound in a wheelchair, and her eyes closed and surrounded by dark bags. The once proud Swan Queen was dying in ever sense. Carefully walking over to the older dancer, Zoey felt her heart start to race. Finding herself right in front of the woman who was once her idol, the blond girl stared at her, knowing there would be no response. Silence encompassed the entire building as the two Swans were face to face. Things had been said and done; everything that Rebecca was was slowly, painfully dying. Taking in a heavy gulp that forced down a scared, swelling lump in her throat, Zoey leaned in towards the former prima dancer and, in one final act of honoring, stroked the dark, coarse locks out of Rebecca's face. Suddenly, the blond felt a crushing grip around her wrist, took in a deep, shocked breath, and saw Rebecca glaring up at her with bloodshot eyes and a dark scowl. "...Whatter you doing here?" she asked, her voice hushed and weak but still laced with anger.

"...I...I need your help," Zoey squeaked out, fighting back her resentment and fear. "I know what it's like...to be replaced...Someone's after me... Please, you have to help me...What do I do?"

Her anger not relenting, the crippled ballerina glared at the child, and said nothing. Zoey's eyes began to give way to glistening tears, and her breaths grew rough and heavy. "...You still don't get it, do you?" Rebecca asked, her voice laced with disgust. "Still looking for the answers from everybody else...You think you're in control just because you stood up to some bullies?... And now you're coming to me for advice..."

"I just want to be perfect..." Zoey cried, her voice reduced to sad whispers. "Like you..."

Her head dropping down to the shadow-covered floor, the older girl blindly reached onto the small wooden table designed to hold her meals, grabbed the nail file Leroy gave her when she was his Little Princess, and clenched it tightly in her right hand. "I'm not perfect..." she finally said. "I've had my swan song...and I'm nothing now." In one final act of fury, Rebecca thrust the file into her cheek. Zoey gasped and jumped back, feeling the girl's pain. "Nothing!" Pulling the metal weapon out of her face, letting the blood seep out, the dying swan clenched her teeth. "Nothing! Nothing!" Stabbing herself again and again, Rebecca left her successor to watch the blood spray from her cheeks. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" Zoey lunged forward, trying to tear the weapon from the prima donna's hand. "Please stop!" she begged, terrified beyond her wildest dreams. However, the woman wouldn't relent, and continued embedding the cold sharp, rough silver into her flesh. "Nothing!"

Terrified, Zoey gave up her struggle, and charged to safety. Her heart pounding viciously enough to shatter her chest, the girl kept on; feeling like a nightmare where the attacker could never be outran. At long last, she reached the elevator, repeatedly pressed the button to shut the door, heard the metal doors close in front of her, then looked at her hands; fresh, hot blood covered and stainer her trembling hands. Clenching her aching fingers into a fist, Zoey ran out of the hospital and into the merciless, icy night before her. In the clutches of a nightmare, the teenager sprinted for her life, hearing the relentless whispers stalking every inch of her suffering mind. _Little angel. Little angel. Little angel._ "Stop it!" Zoey screamed, trying to force the voices to stop. Several women nearby stared at the child, revealing faces that matched a dying reflection of Zoey herself. Gasping and begging for air and relief, the girl charged away from everyone. The only haven was her home.

Slamming the door to her darkened home, Zoey charged away from any doors or windows. Every inch of her back burning with a deep, goring pain, the young ballerina headed for the voices she heard; some source of solace. "Mommy?" she asked, again willing to accept the codling of her mother. Entering her mom's study, Zoey turned on a light. Every single painting; every frozen moment of her in her youthful, innocent rendering was screaming at her, infiltrating every part of her. "Mommy!" they taunted, their voices that of Zoey herself. "Mommy! Little angel! Little angel! Little angel." Every face was bleeding black ink, the ballerina's twirling in endless motions, and smiles turning to tears and vicious scowls.

Her desperation and terror exploding within her agonized mind, Zoey clenched the sides of her head. "Stop!" she screamed, letting all of her fright erupt. Charging over to the taunting faces, the blond tore down every one of them; the only way to silence them. Hearing the paper shredding between her fingers, feeling the pain and ink oozing off, Zoey began to cry like a child; her eyes streaming uncontrollably, her breath constant and failing to keep the oxygen in her body. "Zoey," called a familiar voice. A grizzly image of Rebecca furious and covered in her own blood flashed in the teenager's mind as she turned to see her mother. "...What are you doing?"

Seeing the paintings were merely lifeless, frozen moments in time, Zoey collected herself to the best of her ability, then angrily ran out of the room. "Angel?" Ms. Brooks called out, her voice deep with concern and pain. Ignoring her, the girl kept going, reached her room, and slammed the door behind her, shrouding the room in shadow. Rebecca's voice still burned; telling her she wasn't the Black Swan. Remembering her dark passion, her power. Her rage growing, even with the endless fear that the monsters were coming after her, Zoey blocked the door, her teeth tightly clenched. "Zoey!"

"Leave me alone!" the girl shouted back. Suddenly, the pain in her back began to burn, feeling like it was shattering her spine. Letting out an agonized sigh, the blond tried to pull herself forward. Throwing off her top, Zoey gazed into her mirror, and saw her rash had spread to almost her entire back. Every one of her pours was bulged out like goose bumps on a fearful infant. Thousands of tiny, thin, spiny, black studs began to swell out of her roughly textured flesh. Her hands shaking with absolute terror, Zoey pinched one of the spines, and pulled on it. Clinging to her tender, raw flesh, the strange growth finally tore off, leaving behind a ring of torn, gored skin. Lifting what looked like the bud of a black feather to her sweat-painted face, which was now growing a sickly orange color, Zoey's throbbing eyes swallowed the horror before them. Pure, red blood violently flowed into the teenager's sclera's to become dark red; the eyes of a swan. Gasping, Zoey tried to put some form of rationality into this terrifying transformation. She no longer looked like herself, except for her grizzly long, blond hair. "Zoey, open this door!" Ms. Brooks called in, pounding on her daughter's door.

"Go away!" the girl screamed, her voice reaching a high, violent pitch. "Just leave me alone! I hate you!" The pain grew worse, all but crippling the young ballerina. Every single pain she'd experienced was flashing over her body. Stepping back, trying to cover her warped, red eyes, Zoey froze, and heard a horrid cracking sound; her leg had broken and was bent backwards. Drowning in the brutal agony, the girl held still, and witnessed her other leg snap back as the bone was crushed out of its form. All her strength fading, Zoey collapsed onto the floor with a powerful impact, knocking her out and putting a temporary end to her horrific suffering. Her body lay still in the red-hued room, bathed in the darkness.


	9. Swan Song

_**Black Swan**_

_**Shadow of Cascade**_

Chapter Nine: Swan Song

Her world consumed in a new realm devoted to the dark clutches of fear, Zoey slowly regained consciousness, finding herself gently resting atop her unmade bed. Lightly clenching her throbbing head, the blond girl opened her eyes, allowing the blurred room around her to become her bedroom once again. "Whuh..." she softly moaned, finding her hands in pink, knit gloves. Her body had returned to its young, beautiful self once again, leaving no sign of last night's ravages.

"Hi, honey," Ms. Brooks replied, her voice gentle as she stroked her beloved daughter's hair. Zoey soon came to find that her mother's arms were wrapped around her. "...You're okay...You were up scratching all night." The teenager slowly rose up, her body still weak from the ordeal. "No," Ms. Brooks softly said, easing her daughter back down. "Just stay here...you need to wait your fever out."

"No..." Zoey moaned, forcing herself into a sitting position. "I have to dance tonight."

"I called the studio," the dirty blond woman replied. "Just lay down."

"You what?" the girl snapped. "No! I've worked so hard! Why didn't you help me when I needed you last night?"

"Honey, honey," Ms. Brooks comforted her daughter. "Please..." Zoey jumped down, giving her mother a shocked, furious glare. "I am done with you!" she shrieked, running out the door. "This is what I'm meant to do!"

"Zoey, stop!" the woman screamed, growing upset. "This role is ruining you!..." Ms. Brooks chased after her daughter, grabbing her shoulder. "What happened to my baby girl?...My little angel?"

Violently jerking away from her mother, Zoey turned around. "...She's gone!" she screamed. With that, the blond girl stormed out of the house and into the shadow-coated night. Everything Zoey was had shattered; she was no longer an innocent child. Darkness was all around her, she could feel. All the horror from the previous night remained, threatening to consume her. Just like the night of Rothbart's seduction and betrayal in Odette's heart, each star was glistening with dull silver intensity over a disconnected, illuminated world. Cold breeze spiked every nerve in Zoey's body as she entered PCA's front door and made her way down the main hall.

"Zoey, what happened?" Dana asked, running up to and alongside the prima donna. "They said you were sick."

"I'm fine," the blond bluntly answered, not turning her head. "...Thanks." The shining brunette followed her friend into her dressing room.

"Are...you okay?" Dana asked, watching Zoey remove most of her clothing and gently stroke her face with the white makeup for the first act. "Better than ever," she answered, grave intensity behind every word. Pulling her hair back and forming an extremely tight, elegant bun, the younger ballerina continued to disguise her face with the soft white concealer. The older girl departed from the room just as Leroy approached.

"Zoey," the Frenchman said, sounding shocked. "I...I thought you were sick, I..."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Zoey sharply responded, feeling a soothing sensation all over her body. "Did you get someone to replace me already?"

"...I promised I'd give it to...she needs this," Thomas quickly formulated his lie.

"And I've become this," the blond shot back, her eyes glaring through Leroy's very soul. "And I don't think you need another disappointment? After Rebecca?" The director looked down at the floor, feeling something new and frightening from his newest lead dancer. "I'm not afraid to do everything I have to for this role...Good luck finding that with someone else." Zoey continued preparing herself.

Darkly satisfied, Leroy leaned down, putting his arms around the young ballerina's shoulders. "I'm seeing her inside you again," he whispered.

"You should," Zoey whispered back, gently tilting her head up to Thomas' ear.

"Don't let anything stop you," the Frenchman continued. "You're the only thing standing in your way." After Leroy departed, Zoey breathed in and out, remembering her old self. Shadows subsided within her, and she made her way to the backstage in the Grand Hall. A sense of fear existed inside the teenager as she passed the dark bricks, seeing the place where Chase was currently dancing in the prologue number. Dana, clad in a pretty, dainty pink tutu awaited her role with several other girls.

Purity; Innocence; Youthful fear; Faith; Tenderness; Clad in a pure white dress, her hair gently pulled back as she cascaded her feet out of the darkness and into the enchanting valley, Odette's face was glowing with childlike grace and dedication to her dance. Her eyes gently closed; a look of sorrow on her face, Zoey let her right arm slowly slide down, taking in the beautiful serenity of the air around her; giving her love to the world. Every movement, every action was pure and a perfect display of hope and dreams of a young flower. The orchestra's song was gentle and smooth, like a lullaby for an infant. Fog began to flow in over the floor, filling the young princess with sorrow at the loss of her land's soft peacefulness.

From the dark clutches of a world unseen, projecting a malicious essence, von Rothbart tore through the mist. His body covered with grizzly black feathers and razor-sharp horns, the sorcerer caught Odette in his black, soulless eyes, and saw her innocence. A spark of wicked pleasure forming on his dark, beaked visage, Rothbart put his clawed hands out in a forceful, commanding style. Feeling her body surrounded by a terrifying attraction, the White Swan slowly, timidly approached the evil sorcerer with an intoxicated, defeated look on her young face. The light of the moon bleeding over a fateful red color, the fog turned black around the two as they began to dance; Odette sharing her beauty with Rothbart. Despite her fearfulness, the child felt the sorcerer mercilessly pursue her; trying to wrap his claws around her in a manor she knew to flee from. However, the wicked sorcerer followed, no expression on his avian face, no morality to stop him. Growing desperate and remorseful, the White Swan twirled forward, but soon found her attempts at peace futile as Rothbart drew himself closer, and wrapped his shadowy essence around her. With an epic, terrifying strike, the orchestra erupted; the lights flashed for one violent instant, and the evil beast released his grip, revealing Odette in a white, feathered dress seen only for an instant. As the audience roared, the thick, red velvet curtains closed around the two dancers. Sitting among the other members of the audience, Ms. Brooks saw her daughter return to her, only to lose her once again.

Once the curtains opened, the queen, along with several other dancers portraying Odette's family gathered around the forest where Rothbart inflicted his wrath. Slowly, each one began to mourn for the innocent child they'd lost. Tears fell to the ground, and Swan Lake slowly rose in the background. Knowing they could do nothing but shed more tears, the royal family left the area, vowing to never again return. Chase again entered the stage, holding a crossbow to show Prince Siegfried's fateful hunting attempt. In another land, just outside the forest several months later, the young man, desiring to be alone with his grief; knowing his future had been written for him, the prince walked on, knowing that, should it exist in the first place, love would never find him. Prehaps to wipe away a tear, Siegfried looked up to the sky to see what was surely a flock of swans flying above him. Hoping to lose himself in what was his favorite childhood sport, the handsome boy mounted his bow, and pranced into the forest after the swans. Come nightfall, he had reached the resting place of the water fowls, and was astounded; under the celestial radiance of the full moon, Siegfried stood before the glistening lake, where two rows of young swans, looking more like women than birds danced a sorrowful dance around one figure. Their movements were dedicated, precise, but undertoned with youthful error. Enlocked in curiosity, the prince slowly walked forward, leaving his weapon behind. Slowly, weakly, sadly, Odette rose from her resting position, more woman than swan, and sorrowfully dropped her head to the side with her eyes closed in a sobbing state. Lifting her arms up and letting them shower down in the tear-coated mist, the young woman slowly pranced forward among the rows of her mourners. As destiny was written, Odette found herself dancing on the water; one with peace and dreams. Feeling her pain, the young man felt himself taken back by the young princess. Feelings he'd never before been touched by; innocence and persuit he'd never fallen into, deep works of art dancing in his mind and soul that he'd never found himself able to fathom flooded Siegfried as Odette grew closer to him. She was afraid, though; the world that had treated her so cruelly would never be her heaven again. As if understanding her, the boy gently took her hand, letting her know that not everyone had fallen under the spell of darkness that had become Rothbart.

Coming to strength, the White Swan engaged herself in Siegfried's dance. Their shield dropping around their queen, the little swans stood by as the young couple twirled and cascaded through the forest; basking in each other's magic. Love was real for once in their young lives; mercy and innocent pleasure had returned to them. Zoey felt herself fall into Chase as she rested her feathered head into his strong neck. White pedals of a stripped rose flowed along the air under the protective glow of the moon, blessing the lovers forever more. Flowing together, Odette let Siegfried into her life, as she'd vowed to never do again. Evil was dying. Zoey felt herself flow as one with the dance. The defining moment reached; Siegfried threw himself back from his soulmate, and she twirled away from him. Then, the White Swan, giving all of her trust to the young man she knew she'd be eternally safe with, lept into the air and into his arms. Raising her up, Siegfried allowed her to breathe among the winds; blowing endlessly like a feather lost in the storm. _Little angel, _whispered a mocking voice that caught Zoey's attention. Beneath her, Chase began to shake, then dropped her. However, Odette quickly wrapped herself around him, letting his spirit become her crutch as her body melted to the ground. Astounded with shock, the crowds cheered endlessly, their only requiem coming with the closing of the curtains.

Her heart starting to race, Zoey departed from her prince, who had once again betrayed her, and headed for her dressing room. For now, the White Swan was dead; hanging on the cliff Siegfried would never rescue her from. Then, from the darkness, The Black Swan would rise. Leroy roughly charged towards the curly-haired boy, rage coursing through his body. "What was that?" he demanded. Chase made some weak excuse, but Leroy would not fall to it. "No, what the hell was that?" he screamed, striking fear into every living being behind that curtain.

Knowing it was more than Chase that had made her fall, Zoey began to grow afraid once more. Someone had plotted this against her; jeopardized everything she had worked and suffered for; everything she could never recover from. Perfection was everything now; no matter what. Swan Lake had been changed, the girl knew, but that didn't seem wrong right now; maybe she was taking a stand throughout all of this. Pushing her door open, Zoey, who was feeling the crippling of her emotions begin once again, despite her inner strength, closed her eyes to find some solace, and shut the door behind her. _Nice little fall, little angel, _that grizzly, malicious, familiar voice haunted the blond girl. Shooting her head back, Zoey felt something inside her die as she gazed at herself standing in front of her. Her skin was pale, dry, and rough, her eyes bloodshot but cruel above all. Long strands of unkempt, coarse blond hair bled down from her forehead to her shoulders, which were dressed in Odile's black dress. A shadowy aura surrounded her. Unable to speak, the girl merely let her jaw drop. _Don't be afraid, baby girl, _Zoey's dark self mocked, walking closer to the child. _I've always been here...right by your side...always inside of you... You thought it was Chase...then your beloved Dana...then Rebecca when you were desperate...but you never got it, did you? You could never see it was right inside you all along? I am you, Zoey...everything you cried over, everything you woke up screaming over...everything you always wanted to be but were always too weak to let out._

"...Leave me alone," Zoey begged, her voice starting to crack. "_I'm _the Black Swan."

_...No, _the dark figure taunted, her face forming into a saddened expression. The older shadow of the ballerina began to slowly, happily walk around her younger self. _You're not...you're a child. I'm the Black Swan...I'm the one who loved it when that man attacked you...the one who bit Leroy...the one who gave herself to Dana...you were just the one holding me back. But not now... I'l dance the Black Swan...you can be Odette, then come home crying to Mommy...How's that sound,... little angel? _The dark being rested her thin hand on Zoey's back, making her rash burn again. _It's my role._

"Stop it!" Zoey screamed, throwing the dark entity off of her, and pushing her back. Growing vicious, the blond girl grabbed her older self, and smashed her into that mirror; the mirror she could never believe she was looking into. Rebecca seemed to fade as the shards of glass shattered and fell to the ground like rain drops on a torrent. Tearing her dark side down to the ground, letting her bleeding flesh grind into the broken shards, Zoey held the shadowy being's arms down, glaring into her bloodshot eyes. Dana's breaths seemed to begin in the teenager's ear; just as they did when they eternally gave themselves to one another. _I'm never gonna stop. _Zoey's adult self rose off the ground, and began crushing the child's neck with her bleeding fingers. Zoey gasped for air as her windpipe closed in on itself. _I am you! You can't live without me! _

"...Yes...I...Can!" the girl screamed, letting her fury out for the first time in her life. Every nerve ending burning with fiery, agonizing pain, Zoey grabbed her wicked doppelganger's hands, crushing them inside her own, then threw her on the floor. "You had your time!...It's your swan song!" The teenager grabbed one of the shards of glass, and impaled her dark side with it, silencing her forever more. "It's _my_ life," Zoey whispered, bent down before her dying side. Removing the black gown from her adult self, Zoey prepared for her performance. Darkness was slowly returning to her.

Sitting down at her other mirror, the teenager removed her makeup as the White Swan, and removed her clothing to reveal her thin, toned body. As always, the rash was there. Dawning the black dress for herself, Zoey felt herself begin to change. Stroking down her cheeks with the white makeup, the girl watched herself become more and more dark. Soon, her lips were painted with a seductive black lipstick that left an undertone of red. Her eyes were lined with sharp black wing-designed shadow, and her hair was pulled back. Letting out a deep, almost pleasured sigh, the blond girl pulled the black net over her lovely young face. Her eyes seemed to bleed over red once again, but not out of pain. Dawning a jagged, jet black tiara, Zoey felt herself begin to grow one with her painful transformations

The ballroom glowed with black and silver lights, illuminating it with an ominous presence. Suddenly, the darkness faded, revealing an extravagant, golden room lit by rows of lights along the wall. Siegfried and Odile, whom he believed to be his beloved princess walked forward, pulled apart, then gazed into each others eyes. Zoey's red, bloodshot eyes glistened with malicious intensity. The two joined themselves at their finger tips, and began a dark, sacred dance. Odile smiled a wicked smile, slowly rose her hand up, graced the prince's lower chin with a deep, seductive touch, then thrust herself away. Feeling her darkness, her passion, every torture she'd went through bleeding through her body, Zoey felt the darkness around her, but didn't fear it anymore; letting it become her, the girl thrust her energy out, leaving Siegfried helplessly seduced by her black power. Odile joined with her deceived love, controlling every motion and movement he made. His heart and soul was hers. Rage flowed out of her body and into his as a weapon. The bright colors began to fade into darkness; golden lights becoming cold silver, and the walls bleeding over with shadows.

_You're the only thing standing in your way...She's gone!..._The sighs of ecstasy, the gasps of terror, the look of agony on her dying face, cascading on water... Zoey felt herself fade away and die inside, leaving behind what she truly hid inside her; her dark, unrelenting self. Dark, sensuous, beautiful, powerful...perfect. As if tearing out of her own, weak flesh, Zoey removed the veil from her face, and felt her body flow with the rising darkness. No one could tell her now...nothing could stop her...She was The Black Swan. Dana's defeated breaths whistled in her ears. Her childhood tears burned inside her eyes, and she felt the transformation begin; just like the night before. It felt amazing; beautiful. Shedding her human form, Zoey felt her rash ravage over her body; her arms warped into the vicious bumps of a swan's skin, letting the black spines grow once more. Sighing, feeling her heart pound above the weight of the air, the girl felt her body consumed with sexual ecstasy.

Hearing the music that would cue her fate, the Swan Queen cascaded among the shadows to center stage; spinning with all her passion, lust, defeat, victory, and rage. Devastating and beautiful, Odile thrust herself in circles, shattering Odette, Siegfried, and who she once was. Her body transformed with the black desire within her; black, glistening feathers spread over her, swallowing her in a beautiful sacrifice. Moving before the thousands watching her, Zoey took their love, fear, and desire as her hands bled into large, powerful, Gothic black wings. Her knees gelled backwards, her eyes glew with red, intoxicating light, and she was at that moment one with her inner blackness and sensuality. In that instant, The Black Swan thrust her wings backwards, flawlessly executing the dance that now answered to her, and her alone; shattering everything the young, weak Zoey Brooks had ever been, and leaving a fiery blaze of eternal glory for Odile. She had reached it...That one moment...That flash of perfection. It was hers. Lights shined over the girl, letting every living being in the audience roar with applause and endless devotion. Chase felt his heart burn over with a terrifying love for Zoey; he was powerless against her. Taking a bow, The Black Swan looked to Leroy, and let the curtains hide her advance towards him.

Knowing she was in control, Zoey wrapped her arms around him, forced her lips into his, and made him hers. The Frenchman was smitten, defenseless, and completely seduced by the prima donna; his Little Princess. Pulling away, Zoey gave a mocking smile that they both responded to, then went back to her dressing room. "Perfection," Thomas whispered, his heart fluttering so hard it was silenced but felt. Dana smiled a shameless smile at her lover, feeling herself touched by that same black beauty.

Now clad in her white dress, her eyes returned to their original, childlike state, Zoey danced in center stage as the White Swan. Her movements graceful, restrained, flawless, the girl came to know her prince had betrayed her. Every one of the little swans knew what was to come, and remained by their queen at her darkest hour. Rothbart danced with them, showing that he would always be there to shatter any failed attempt at love; the spell would never be broken, and the lovers would be forever apart. Her humanity fading, the princess rose to a ledge above the lake cried over her tragedy, her feet gently tapping on the ground. Gently, the scared little girl raised her arms above her head, forming an arc. Zoey looked towards the audience, and saw her mother. Tears filled her eyes, and her body grew weak. Then, in one final act of love, hope, and the limitless ability to dream, the White Swan dove down into the river. As her body plummeted, Zoey found herself once again; grace would never die. Shadows would never consume all, even in the darkest of nights. White light soared down into Swan Lake at this last giving of herself. Hitting the cold embrace of the ocean of tears, Odette let herself disappear in the current. Siegfried felt himself fade as well. Her sacrifice illuminating the land, the White Swan would forever be a pure, youthful, fearful being; never tainted by the cruel world around her. Knowing this, Rothbart let out a silent cry of defeat, and melted to the earth in total defeat. Odette and Siegfried found one another in death; letting their love live forever in the only permanent they knew. Millions of white feathers cascaded down from the sky and onto the land.

Every single member of the audience, cast, and crew rose to their feet, roaring and applauding with all their hearts. Claps and screams lit up the air; every one devoted to Zoey Brooks. Laying on the matt, Zoey knew she had achieved it; touched on perfection. Everything had led to this one moment of love. The little swans assembled around their queen, clapping and smiling with approval. Quinn Pensky (who had been given contacts for the occasion, wore her hair in a tight bun that left her face clear, and had used some light eye liner around her glistening pupils), looking younger due to her costume, ran over with fellow Young Swan, Lola Martinez, who was also clad in all pink with her hair tightly pulled back. Dana stood among the girls, but was the first to join Zoey, bent down, and smiled into her beautiful young face. "You did it! They love you!" Leroy shouted, taken back by pure happiness. "My Little Princess...You always had it inside you. You did it!" The Frenchman hugged his lead dancer, then pulled back, letting Dana take his place.

"Amazing," the shining brunette whispered, surrendering herself to her lover for the first time. "You were perfect..."

"Yes I was," Zoey whispered, her voice overpowered with astounded satisfaction as she lay her tired and aching body down on the cushion. Blood stained her elegant white gown, but it was obvious this would never stop her. Raising up, the blond girl firmly kissed Dana's warm lips under the golden lights of the simulated sunset. The shining brunette closed her eyes, letting Zoey take her away like never before.

_This is my life...Whatever it takes, I'll do what I have to to find perfection...To live and bask in the glow of love and the approval I've taken. No price is too much for me...I can always take what comes, and turn it into myself. No one helped me find myself, and nothing could stop me from pursuing what I have been my entire life. My name is Zoey Brooks. This was only one time I went through the suffering for perfection. I've been through horror's clutches, and I'll keep coming back...keep getting stronger. All to be perfect...All to find perfection for that one instant. I am Zoey Brooks...The Black Swan._

An ocean of black feathers blocked out everything. Then, white feathers began to fall from the sky, gracing the earth with their purity. Still, the audience roared Zoey's name. One of the strongest cries came from a voice the child knew well. "I knew you could do it, baby girl."

_ Zoey Brooks Swan Queen/ Odette_

_Dana Cruz Odile_

_Thomas Leroy von Rothbart_

_Chase Matthews Siegfried_

_Rebecca Martin Dying Swan_

_Ms. Brooks Sovereign Queen_


End file.
